Sailor Moon: The Return of Sailor V
by JaneC09
Summary: Sailor V returns to fight the crime infested streets of New York City. But her appearance could mean the breakup of the Sailor Scouts. This story contains adult language, adult content, and lesbian relationships... which is why it's so good!
1. Chapter 1 The Return of Sailor V

**THE RETURN OF SAILOR V**

**By SailorJane**

**Story Notes:**

A little exposition to this story: This takes place a few years after Stars, all of the inner-soldiers are around 19 and have moved to New York City. Sailor Moon is in a relationship with Mercury, Mars is in a relationship with Venus, however all five of them are in an open relationship with each other.

This story was co-written with someone who has chosen to remain anonymous.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Sailor Moon franchise. No copyright infringement in intended

Because I grew up watching the dub, I use the American names, and it works for New York City.

Serena – Usagi (Sailor Moon)

Amy – Ami (Mercury)

Raye – Rei (Mars)

Lita – Makoto (Jupiter)

Mina – Minako (Venus)

**CHAPTER 1: THE RETURN OF SAILOR V**

The building in the east village of Manhattan was pre-war. Looking at it from the outside, it almost looked like it was pre Civil-war. The rusty fire-escapes looked like they were about to fall off. There was graffiti all over the brick-layered building. It looked like the kind of apartment a whore house would operate out of. This was not the ideal kind of place a single girl would want to live. Luckily, the five girls moving in were not only strong, but they were Sailor Scouts!

The multi-story building was not so glamorous inside either. But Raye and Mina ignored it while walking up to the top floor. Both of them were holding hands excited to be in New York City. Each of them carried a small bag. Behind them, Lita had a large bag in her hands while Amy had a backpack. Far behind both of them was Serena who was struggling to lug four bags up the stairs. She continued to moan in pain.

"Uh," Serena finally blurted out, "Is anybody gonna HELP ME?"

"Serena," Raye turned to see her princess, "I think we all agreed that each one of us in responsible for our own luggage."

"But I have more than you guys!" She whined.

"Then that's too bad!" Raye mocked and came to the top of the stairs.

"God I hate you guys so much!"

Raye opened the door to their apartment. The building may have been a hunk of junk, but the apartment was surprisingly well maintained.

"Hey," Mina said, "Not too shabby." Mina put her bag down and looked out the window. "Wow, look at the view. Hey Raye, where's the Empire State building?"

"I dunno," Raye said from the bedroom, "Ask Amy."

Amy and Lita had just entered the room.

"The Empire State Building," Amy said putting her bag down, "Is up on 34th street. I don't think we can see it from here."

"Oh!" Mina said pointing her finger, "But I can see it, right there!"

"Really?" Amy asked.

Lita moved over towards the window. "No," Lita said, "That's just some crap on the window." Lita wiped it off with her jacket and walked into one of the bedrooms.

Sounds of panting and pain entered the room as Serena dropped all the bags and collapsed onto the floor.

"Hey," Serena said, "Thanks for helping me Amy! You're supposed to be my girlfriend, God Damn-it!"

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot," Amy said as she moved in her direction.

Serena smiled and held her hand out for Amy to pull her up. Instead, Amy picked up one of the bags and placed it on the table. Serena scowled.

The Brainiac opened the bag to have Luna and Artemis popping out gasping for air.

"Oh God!" Luna said finally relieved to be out of that bag.

"Luna," Amy said, "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay," Luna said panting.

"Artemis?" Mina asked her cat. Raye came out of the bedroom to see the cats.

Artemis moaned, "Having Serena's sweaty socks in my face for 12 hours is a fate worse than death!"

"Hey!" Serena scowled.

"Sorry about that guys," Raye said, "But it would have been a huge hassle to get you guys through customs. Foreign cats with crescent moons on their foreheads would not go unnoticed."

"Yes," Amy said, "American security has become very rigid in the past decade, especially for New York City."

"Why?" Serena asked, "What happened in New York City?"

Raye and Amy looked at Serena as if she was the dumbest person on Earth.

Mina was too awestruck staring out the window. She opened it to get a bird's eye view of the street. To her shock, an old lady was being mugged by a man in black, in broad daylight! Yet no one helped her. She watched as the thief ran off with the old lady's purse. Mina had heard stories of crime in New York City, but she didn't expect to see one already! Out of sheer outrage. Mina grabbed her Sailor Pen and began to storm out of the apartment.

"Mina?" Raye said amidst a heated argument with Serena. Mina ignored her lover and continued to storm out the door, until she felt a familiar arm grab her. "MINA!" Raye shouted, "What are you doing?"

"Some asshole just mugged a woman! I'm gonna go put a stop to it."

"No you are not!"

"Yeah Mina," Serena said, "You might get hurt!"

"Serena," Mina rolled her eyes, "I'm Sailor Venus, I think I can handle myself."

"We just left home to get away from Sailor business," Lita chimed in.

"Mina," Artemis approached her, "Remember the contract on Sailor Moon. We can't afford to have any of our enemies know we're here."

"The way the media follows us," Luna added, "It wouldn't be hard for them to find you here."

"So," Mina said, "We're just gonna sit around and do nothing?"

"Our mission is to protect the princess at all costs," Luna continued.

Raye consoled her girlfriend as Mina reluctantly buried her head into Raye's chest.

"Don't worry Mina," Amy interjected, "New York has a great police force."

_"In Other News, New York City's crime rate has tripled this month due to astronomical budget cuts in police services."_

The Sailor Scouts watched the 10:00 news in disgust.

"What was it you were saying about the Police Force Amy?" Lita teased.

"Who would have thought the Governor would spend millions of tax dollars on prostitutes?" Amy said astounded.

Mina sat there with crossed arms. Her eyes were filled with anger.

"Yeah," Serena said, "If I was the governor, I'd use the taxes to buy all kinds of clothes, and food, and jewelry, and food, and shoes, and food, and-"

"Serena," Raye said, "If you don't shut up, I'm gonna kill you myself."

"Hey," Lita said to ease the tension, "Why don't I whip up some drinks and snacks?"

"Oh Lita," Serena jumped up from the couch, "This is New York, let's go out tonight, listen to some music."

"Serena," Amy said, "We can't go out to a bar, we're not 21."

"Well," Serena pulled something out of her pocket, "That's not what these fake IDs say!"

She showed her friends five realistic IDs with different dates of birth for each of them.

"What?" Raye said taking the one with her picture on it, "Where did you get these?"

"Well," Serena said uncomfortably, "Let's just say I had to do some things I'm not... particularly proud of."

The other scouts recoiled in disgust.

"Lita," Amy told her brunette friend, "Remind me to sleep with you tonight."

"Remind me to sleep in a hotel!" Raye snapped.

"All right," Serena sighed, "Let's just get ready to go."

All of them got up except for Mina, who sat there in silence. Serena, Amy and Lita went to get dressed, but Raye sat down next to her girl:

"Mina are you all right?"

Mina shook her head, "How can we just sit around and do nothing while the city is still plagued with scoundrels?"

Raye laughed, "What is with you? You complain about fighting our enemies all the time."

"I just," Mina hesitated. She turned to see her black-haired lover's honest eyes, "Can we really just step away from Sailor business just like that? Don't you miss being a Sailor Scout? Saving the world? Having the media say how important we are? Can we really just go on like the past 6 years never happened?"

Raye put her arm around the blonde. She too lowered her head in regret: "No. I guess not. And I guess I do miss being Sailor Mars. The five of us, or nine of us sometime, going out and protecting the world." She laughed, "Screw the police force, we could start our own protection business."

Mina's eyes lifted, "So why don't we do that? At least you and me? The enemy won't know Serena is here."

"I think you underestimate them. Besides, I think deep down, I'm ready for a normal life. We can start a band, focus on our careers. Make a name for Raye and Mina instead of Sailor Mars and Venus. And..." She stared deep into her eyes, "We can focus more on each other."

Raye's soft words distracted Mina's one-track mind enough for the two of them to lean in and kiss passionately. Their lips felt soft while their tongues danced to the rhythms of the city noises. Raye kissed Mina on the neck as the blonde sighed in greater relief. Yet for all the passion in the room, Mina's super hearing could not be deterred by the sounds of sirens outside the window.

"Let it go," Raye whispered and continued to kiss her lover. Mina returned the affection still distracted.

"Hey love birds," Lita's voice popped in. Raye and Mina broke their embrace to see their friends standing over them ready to go out. "Are we going or what?"

Serena laughed and teased her friend, "Ha ha Raye, you got caught, you got caught."

Raye stood up, "You're a douchebag, you know that Serena?"

Serena grunted, "Yeah, well you're a... a flabbergoozal!"

The other girls gave her an inscrutable look.

"Serena," Amy said, "That's not a real word."

"C'mon guys," Lita didn't feel like having this argument tonight, "Are we going or what?"

"You guys can go," Mina said still sitting on the couch, "I'm just gonna stay here."

The other girls attempted to change her mind unsuccessfully.

"Well," Lita said, "If she doesn't wanna come, she doesn't wanna come."

"I wanna go!" Serena whined.

"All right," Raye snorted, "Keep your pants on... for all our sakes."

Lita laughed. Serena simply picked up her purse with Luna sticking her head out of it. "You ready Luna?"

"I'm only doing this to keep an eye on you Serena," The cat explained.

"You're keeping Luna in your purse?" Amy questioned.

"Hey," Serena said as they made their way out the door, "If Paris Hilton can walk around with her freakin' dog in her purse, I'm pretty sure-" The dialogue disappeared as the door closed.

Mina continued to watch the end of the news.

_"Several robberies this past week, the police simply cannot keep up."_

Mina had finally had enough. She got up and opened the door to her bedroom. Artemis was asleep on his kitty bed. Mina looked through her drawer to find a pair of long smooth white gloves with golden bands around the cuffs, slightly different from the gloves she wore as Sailor Venus. Cracking a smile, she pulled them on ever so slowly. Looking into the mirror with the white gloves on, this was familiar to her. Rubbing the leather gloves on her face and neck made her feel better. Suddenly, her attention turned to another familiar accessory: A large red mask. She picked up the red mask with her gloved hands and looked into the mirror as sirens wailed outside.

Not too far away, the street was eerily quiet. A Japanese man was ready to close down his delicatessen for the night. An hour earlier, the deli was overrun by famished New Yorkers getting a late night snack.

"Annoying kids think they know more about meat than me," The Deli owner vented with his thick Japanese accent. "'Oh you're not cutting that right, that bread is stale, go back to China!' Shows how much they know."

The man prepared to close down the register before the bell rang. A dark figure approached, looked like a late-night jogger. It was late, the deli-owner wanted to go home: "Sorry, we're closing for the night. Go away-"

As he moved his head up from the register, he found himself looking down the barrel of a 9m pistol. He froze. He had never been robbed before. He turned his eyes away from the pistol and looked at the face behind the trigger. The man had no expression. He was either tanned or his face was extremely dirty. The deli-owner could see all the world's problems in this man's eyes: greed, racism, desperation, etc. It didn't take long for the thief to respond.

"Give me the fucking money and put it in a bag!" His voice was shakey, but the deli-owner did not want to chance it. He quickly opened the register stumbling slightly. "Hurry up Jap!" the mugger insisted. Within ten seconds, the Japanese immigrant surrendered a bag of his day's hard-earned money to the low-life criminal. He snatched the bag with his gun still focused on the deli-owner's head. "Get down on the fucking ground!"

The man did as he was told. He could hear the robber run out the door and out into the city. Very slowly, he stood up to see the criminal was gone: "Move to America the wife says!" He said in an annoyed voice.

Outside, the thief ran into a dark narrow alleyway. As he opened the brown bag full of huge sums of money, he smiled, figuring his night was over. He was wrong.

While preparing to go out for a jog, he felt a hard kick to his face. It was so dark in the alleyway, he couldn't see anything. As the thief fell hard onto his back, dropping the bag and yelping slightly, he cocked his gun. He stood up expecting to see the figure that had struck him. Instead, there was only darkness.

"Who's there?" He screamed. No answer.

He searched all around the alleyway; again, only darkness. He quickly grabbed the bag, and walked out into the open street with his gun still out. He looked down towards the Empire State Building. Still, he could not see his assailant. He slowly turned to the opposite side. Down the corner, he could hear the sirens rushing to the deli he had robbed. The thief had to act fast. He shook his head, uncocked his gun and turned back to the north to run off.

Standing in his way under a lamppost was the figure that had kicked him. It was a girl! She looked like something out of comic book. The robber got a full glimpse of her. She was white as a sheet with blue eyes and long blonde hair with bangs and a red bow on top. She wore large red glasses nearly covering up the top of her face like a mask. She appeared to be wearing a school-girl outfit, a sailor outfit: white with a blue collar, white choker, blue skirt, and a red bow with a gold metal center. She kept her arms up in a martial arts pose. She wore elbow-length gloves with gold bands around the top edges. Her long naked legs were accessorized with black heels.

The thief was both shocked and slightly turned on to see this girl standing before him. He attempted to think of something meaningful and intelligent to say in response to this odd turn of events, but he blurted out: "What the Fuck?"

As soon as he finished his thought, the girl jumped in the air towards him and kicked the thief in the head, spinning him around trying to catch his balance.

"Think you can just make off with a man's hard earned pay?" The girl said, "Not while Sailor V is around!"

As he shook off the pain, the theif cocked his gun preparing to fire at what was now to become the late superhero.

Before he could fire, Sailor V quickly pointed her right index finger towards the assailant while bringing her left hand to her right soldier: "Venus Crescent Beam!" She shouted. All the mugger saw was a bright light nearly blind him before he was knocked to the ground.

As the bright beam of light emitted down the street, the deli owner ran towards the phenomenon with two cops. The light died down and the three walked down the street in confusion.

"What was that?" Asked one of the cops.

The deli owner pointed to the ground: "That's him!" The cops looked down to see a man on the ground nearly burned and smoking. One of the cops picked up a gun four feet away from him, "That's the man," the deli-owner said in his thick Japanese accent, "Who robbed my store."

The other cop picked the mugger up as he moaned in pain, "Who's responsible for this?"

The deli owner saw a bag falling down towards him. He caught it only to discover it was filled with the money that was stolen. The cops looked at the bag and then all three looked up at the top of the building to see the suited soldier waving at them.

"Tell all those low-life criminals," she said, "Sailor V has come to New York!"

"Sailor V?" The deli owner smiled.

Sailor V saluted the three men. The deli owner and cops hesitated in saluting back, and the girl jumped into the night with a bright full moon in back of her.


	2. Chapter 2 The Suspicion

**CHAPTER 2: THE SUSPICION**

"I can't believe you," Raye snorted, "Just when I think you can't possibly get any dumber, you manage to top yourself. HOW COULD YOU GET US BANNED FROM THE CLUB?"

"I said I was sorry," Serena whined.

The morning sun shined sensibly onto the kitchen table as Raye gave Serena the riot act. Lita had her face planted on the table. Amy timidly tried to find a space in the argument to intervene. Mina was still asleep in the bedroom. Luna and Artemis just left the apartment not wanting to hear the girls have another argument. All of them were dressed, ready to begin the day.

"What do you want me to do?" Serena yelled, "Go down on you?"

"Hell no!" Raye snapped. "Only an idiot would allow your nasty mouth on her!"

"Hey!" Amy butted in.

"What's with all the yelling?" A voice entered the room. Everyone turned to see Mina. She looked more hung-over than Serena, with only a tank top and her panties on along with a pair of white elbow-length gloves with golden bands on the cuffs.

"Whoa!" Lita said, "Looks like someone had a few drinks too last night."

Raye was surprised to see her girlfriend like this, "What's with the gloves?"

"What?" Mina asked. The gloves, her Sailor V gloves! She forgot to take them off! She couldn't let everyone know what she had been doing the night before. "Oh uh... it got a little cold last night so I put these gloves on."

"Then why are you in your underwear?" Amy asked.

Mina knew this wasn't going to work. Luckily she thought of something else, "Well, not exactly. I put these gloves on because I wanted to... give myself pleasure."

Raye put her hand up, "Got it!"

Amy was still curious, "Aren't those the gloves you used to wear as Sailor V?"

Mina looked at her gloved hands, "So they are." She smiled. "So what are you two arguing about this time?" Mina sat at the table.

"We went out to this club last night," Raye said, "We were having fun, band was playing, when SERENA, drunk off her ass, destroys the club's entire fucking sound system!

"I didn't mean to," Serena said, "I tripped."

"And you got us banned from the fucking club you klutz!"

"All right," Lita got up, "I dunno about you guys, but I'm going to work early."

"Work?" Mina asked.

Lita looked at Mina realizing she was still hung over, "At Tony's restaurant? They hired me as a chef for the daytime shift."

"And I'm a waitress," Raye said. "I am now officially an actor!"

"I got a job there too!" Serena gloated.

"Does it have anything to do with washing dishes?" Mina asked.

"No!" Serena snarled. After a brief moment of hesitation, she groaned, "Yes."

"You know Mina," Raye stood up and caressed her girlfriend in front of everyone, "A sexy girl like yourself, I might be able to get you a waitress job there."

Mina was surprised to see her girlfriend like this. Usually, Mina had to get Raye in the mood. "What's with you all of a sudden?"

"I dunno," Raye said tickling the blonde's neck, "Something about this city makes me feel more alive and free," her smile faded as she looked to Serena, "When Serena's not screwing it up!" Serena stuck her tongue out at her friendly-nemesis.

Mina sighed, "Yeah the streets are filled with thieves, drug-deals and pimps. Real liberating city!"

"Listen to you," Raye smiled and stood up, "All this time you've been telling me to lighten up and now you're the tight-wad. Maybe tonight, we can uh... loosen up if you know what I mean." Mina chuckled and gave her girlfriend a kiss on the lips. "See you tonight blondie!"

Raye and Lita walked arm in arm out of the apartment, "I envy you two," Lita said, "You know that?"

"You envy them?" Serena said following them out, "Cause I sure don't."

"Well you have Amy," Lita said as they disappeared into the hallway.

Mina looked over at Amy who scrutinized the blonde. Mina smiled. She fidgeted with her gloves trying to say something that would break the uncomfortable silence.

"How's NYU going?" Mina asked.

"Very well," Amy replied.

Silence

"I guess it wasn't so hard," Mina continued, "For a brain like yours to get into NYU?"

"Not at all."

Silence

"You got class this morning?"

"No," Amy answered, "This is my day off."

More silence

"Well," Mina finally got up, "If you need me I'll be taking a nap."

"But it's 8:30 in the morning," Amy said confused.

"And I'm wiped," Mina said as she ran into her room slamming the door.

Amy shook off her suspicions as she turned her attention to the newspaper (Amy was the only one out of the five girls who actually read a newspaper).

As the steam from a fresh shower entered her bedroom, Mina began to get dressed for her day as Sailor V. She put her gold-banded gloves back on, slipped into her old Sailor V leotard and mini-skirt, and picked up the red mask.

Amy loved to read. Television and Internet news only gave her so much information. It was the newspaper where Amy could learn more and more about New York City. The front page had the usual headlines: rising unemployment, heated battles in the middle east, Miley Cirus' new hairstyle. But a startling headline further in the paper made Amy's eyes pop-out: "THE RETURN OF SAILOR V." Amy read about a sailor-suited girl, claiming to be Sailor V, who saved a man's deli. The article explained who Sailor V was and mentioned The Sailor Scouts as well.

Shocked, Amy ran into Mina's room. There was no one there. Amy caught a glimpse of Sailor V hopping rooftops outside Mina's window.

What should I do? Amy thought to herself.

Tony's Restaurant was pretty much a dive-bar with tables. Yet the restaurant had a small following, which consisted of some well-known personalities. Suited up in a revealing waitress uniform, Raye hovered over a table where an elderly group had just finished their meal.

"Everything good guys?" Raye smiled. She looked like the perfect peppy waitress (which was strange seeing as how she was usually so dark and un-personable.)

"Fabulous," the man at the far end said. "Tell the chef he's doing a banged up job."

"I will," Raye picked up their empty plates. "Thank you for joining us today," she handed them the check and made her way to the kitchen window.

Lita was behind the window in a white apron.

"Hey," Raye said as he set the plates down, "They wanted me to tell the chef that HE'S doing a banged up job."

Lita chuckled sarcastically, "Very funny."

"Doing pretty good with tips actually," Raye said counting the money, "This should help pay rent."

A loud crash was heard in the far back. Raye and Lita closed their eyes.

"Or," Lita continued, "New dishes."

A stocky bald man, Tony, came out the door marked "Private" to see what was going on. He ran into the far back and let out a loud, "Ah God Damn-it!" Raye and Lita ran into the back expecting trouble.

Inside was Serena sitting on the ground with shards of dishes all over the floor. Tony was grabbing his bald-head. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I often ask myself," Raye said to Lita, "That exact same question."

"I'm sorry Tony," Serena whined, "I didn't mean to. It's just that I got my nails done and I didn't want to ruin them-"

"So you decided," Tony screamed, "To ruin my dishes instead?"

Serena started to cry loud enough for everyone in the restaurant to hear her. Tony put his hand to his forehead.

"Serena," Raye said covering her loud mouth, "Shut up!"

Lita put her arm on Tony's shoulder, "All right Tony, accidents will happen. Maybe you can take this damage out of our paycheck?"

"You're lucky you're a good cook Lita!" Tony pointed his finger at her. "Your goth friend over there is a good waitress, but another slip-up from your blonde friend, and she's going out on the streets!"

"Don't worry," Lita said, "It won't happen again."

"It better not," Tony said walking out of the room, "I'm doing you a favor Lita."

Lita moved over to a teary eyed Serena and a fire-eyed Raye. "Trying to get us fired Meatball head?" Raye snarled.

"Serena," Lita said, "You need to HOLD the dishes when you're washing them."

"But my nails-" Serena held her perfectly manicured hands up.

Raye scowled and reached under the sink for a pair of purple rubber gloves. "Here, rubber gloves. Put them on and shut up!"

Serena cried again, "Why are you so mean to me Raye?"

Lita put her hand against the Raven's chest to calm her down. Raye closed her eyes and breathed. "Just don't break anymore dishes," Raye said calmly.

Serena got up and put the rubber gloves on. Lita walked back into the kitchen. Raye stopped at the door and prepared her peppy routine for the customers.

Sailor V stood on the top of the Flatiron building looking over the city. These tall buildings certainly left an impact on her strength. Hopping up a 22 story building was not easy, even for a super-jumper like her. But her hawk-eyes could see anything from up here. The day was pretty normal for the most part. Suddenly, her super hearing picked up a siren. Looking down onto Broadway, a car sped near the building with a motorcycle cop nearby. The scene was further intensified by gunshots.

Pure horror crept into Mina's eyes as the cop was hit by a bullet. The motorcycle spun onto it's side screeching along the pavement as the cop fell to what may have been his death. Sailor V quickly jumped off the 22-story building, a very long drop even for her. The shooter's car rammed into a truck bringing their rampage to a temporary halt. Sailor V was careless as she hit the ground. Though her legs hit the ground first, she fell onto her side and lied their for a split-second in pain. Lucky for her, Sailor V was less fragile than Minako Aino. She forced herself up, scratched and bruised, to check the wounded police officer.

The assalent's car sped off onto Broadway. Mina turned to see the license-plate, but quickly kneeled down in the middle of the dirty street to see the wounded police officer. A crowd quickly gathered around her with all traffic stopped. The cop moaned in pain.

"Don't worry officer," Mina's shakey voice said. "I'm Sailor V, I'm here to help." The cop breathed irregularly as Mina turned him around to see his chest bleeding. Where was his bullet-proof vest? "Shit!" Mina cried. She knew without any medical attention, this man would be dead soon. She stood up.

"We need a doctor now!" Sailor V said to the crowd. A few people got on their cell-phones, but nobody answered her call. "Anybody? Somebody?"


	3. Chapter 3 The HighSpeed Chase

**CHAPTER 3: THE HIGH SPEED CHASE**

"Somebody Please!" Sailor V shouted as the wounded police officer lied in the street struggling to breathe.

"Sailor V!" A familiar voice said. Mina turned around to see another Sailor Scout standing before her. It was Sailor Mercury, but her eyes were covered by her blue goggles.

"Mercury?" Mina asked surprisingly.

Amy brought her finger to her lips. "Codename: Sailor A."

Mina had no time to ask questions. Sailor A simply crouched down beside the police officer looking at his wound. She pulled her computer out to analyze his condition. She sighed with fear.

"What's going on?" Sailor V crouched next to her and put her hand on Amy's gloved hand.

"The bullet's pierced his lung," Amy said. She slowly put the computer down and bowed her head. "This is far beyond my knowledge of medicine."

Mina put her hand to her mouth as the police officer's face grew more and more white.

Amy pulled out her Sailor Pen and held it up. She looked directly into Mina's eyes, "Only the power of Mercury may be able to save him."

Mina looked over at the officer's downed motorcycle further down the road. It still appeared to be in one piece. Mina put her hand on Amy's shoulder, "Do what you can Sailor A."

Amy looked at Mina as she got up, "What are you doing?"

Mina ran towards the motorcycle and picked it up. After fidgeting with it, she managed to get the engine running.

"Sailor V!" Mercury cried out. But she was too late, Sailor V took off on the scratched up motorcycle and sped down Broadway. She rode it like a pro as she weaved in and out of the scattered mid-day traffic.

Amy didn't have time for this. She knelt down beside the wounded man and looked him in the eyes. The man was brave, but not that brave. He knew his time was upon him as he struggled to breathe his dying breath. Sailor Mercury, or rather Sailor A, would never allow it. She closed her eyes and picked up her pen:

"In the name of Mercury, save this man's life."

The crowd watched in awe as Mercury's pen shined. A mist of energy flowed from Amy's hands and surrounded the wounded cop. The longest 15 seconds of their lives ticked away. Suddenly, the bullet flew from the man's chest onto the street, his wound evaporated, and the man was able to breathe normally again. Sailor A had saved this man's life.

"Oh Thank God!" Amy said to herself.

Generic chatter erupted from the crowd praising Sailor A. The man was still in a great amount of pain, but not enough to where he could see the girl who saved her.

The assassins' car sped down Broadway almost running over every pedestrian in their path. The two men in black were quite satisfied with their actions.

"Well with any luck," the man in the passenger's seat said holding a bag of stolen jewelry, "We should get to the border without any problems."

"And if there are any?" The driver said.

The other man laughed and picked up his 9mm. "I got Ole Bessie here. You see that one shot I made? I got that fucking cop right in the heart."

"He wanted to get in our way," the driver said with little remorse, "He got what he deserved."

"So as I was saying," the passenger put the bag down, "I'm at the club, and this crazy meatball-headed girl destroys the entire-" He stopped as soon as he heard sirens creeping up behind him. He looked in the mirror to see another motorcycle cop behind them. "Looks like we got company."

The criminal reloaded his pistol. As he stuck his head out the window to get a better view, he could clearly see that was no cop chasing them. It was a blonde girl in a Sailor uniform with oversized red glasses.

"Fuck me," The criminal brought his head back into the car.

"What?" The driver asked.

"I think," The assassin tried to gather his thoughts, "That's one of those Sailor Girls."

The driver was confused, "Sailor Girls?"

"You know, the girls with super-powers or something."

"Oh, you mean Sailor V?"

"Yeah that's it," There was an uncomfortable silence.

"We shoot her God Damn it!" The driver yelled.

The passenger cocked his pistol and poked his head out the window. At this high speed it was difficult to land a perfect shot. Still, the shots from his pistol were enough to shake up the Motorized Sailor Scout. She began to weave her bike to evade the bullets. The criminal didn't rest. Bullets flew rapidly from his gun. As he emptied his clip, he came back into the car to reload. A couple seconds later, he appeared again out the window firing at the motorcycle.

It was a huge shock when a bullet flew into the windshield and zoomed past her ear. That was close! Sailor V knew it was only a matter of time before he got lucky. She herself didn't have a firearm. What could she use? Duh! Her Crescent Beam of course. Mina simply pointed to the car and shouted, "Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" A beam of light flew from her finger and hit the door of the car just missing the assassin. As heat from the light nearly burned his face, the man screamed and went back into the car.

"Shit!" The man said wiping his face off, "That bitch is packing heat!"

"She got an automatic?" The driver asked trying to pick up speed.

"No you dumb-ass!" The shooter said, "She's got super powers! I can't-"

Another hit of her Crescent Beam shook up the car.

"Look just keep shooting at her. You got the cop-"

"Forget it!" The assassin screamed, "I'm not going back out there, I'm not about to get my face burned off."

"You wanna go back to jail asshole? Kill the bitch!"

The assassin sighed and waited for another beam to smash the car. That's when he came back out to shoot the Superhero. The smoke and ash coming off the side of the car was enough to make him sick, but he managed to fire off a few shots.

As the wounded police officer was treated by a medical team, Amy saw two cops about to chase after the assailant.

"Wait," Amy said knocking on the policeman's window. The window came down.

"Yes?" The officer said, the name on his badge was Sirico.

"Sailor V went after those low-lifes. I have to help her."

"Listen kid," Sirico said, "We appreciate you helping our fellow officer, but we'll take it from here."

"Please! I can track their car with my computer. I can't leave my friend behind."

Sirico looked over to Officer Dante behind the wheel. Dante put his hands up as if to say 'Okay'. Sirico looked back to the Sailor Scout, "All right, get in the back."

"Thank you," Mercury said sweetly. Luckily there was no fence in the backseat so Amy could properly navigate. "Okay just go down Broadway Northbound."

Dante did so. Sirico looked back to the pretty soldier curiously. She turned her eyes away from the computer screen to look at the officer. "Are you part," Sirico said, "Of that Sailor Moon team?"

Amy was quite surprised to hear the officer's knowledge of the Sailor Scouts. She pondered quietly.

"In fact," Sirico continued, "If it weren't for those goggles you're wearing, I'd say you look exactly like Sailor Mercury."

"Yeah, I get that all the time," She said.

Dante looked at Sirico as if he was nuts as the car rammed down the street.

Sailor V was getting nowhere trying to smash the car with her beam. The criminal was still firing shots off. How many clips of ammo did he have? She tried something else. Her Love-Chain Encircled her as her motorcycle continued to speed down the street. She grabbed a hold of her chain and twirled it around like a lasso. A whip of the chain sent it flying right into the enemy's hands. He echoed in pain and dropped the gun to the ground.

"Yes!" Sailor V said to herself.

The criminal moaned in pain as he came back into the car holding his gloved hand.

"What the fuck is that girl on?" He screamed.

"Where's your gun?" The driver asked.

"Somewhere near 49th street."

"Shit!" The driver pulled his gun out.

Sailor V twirled her chain around again. This time, the chain blew out one of their tires.

The driver's gun fell underneath the seat.

"Look out!" The gunman screamed. The car almost spun right into the side of a building before the driver was able to gain some control and screech onto Columbus Circle. "The Park! Take the Park!"

The car, it's front right tire screeching against the pavement, stumbled into Central Park nearly running over several civilians. Sailor V followed closely, now gaining on them.

"Okay," Amy said looking at her computer, "They went into the Park. It looks like they're slowing down."

"All units," Sirico spoke into the intercom, "Suspects have gone into Central Park."

"Come on Mina," Amy whispered to herself.

Back in Tony's Restaurant, all was peaceful. Raye moved to another table where a man hid his face behind a newspaper. "What can I get for you today sir."

The newspaper came down to the table to reveal Martin Scorsese sitting down. "Yes," his very recognizable voice said, "I believe I will have Pastrami-"

"OH MY GOD!" Raye said star-struck. She dropped her pad and pointed to the director, "YOU'RE MARTIN SCORSESE!"

Scorsese's eyes vacillated, "Uh yeah. Anyway I will have-"

"I love all your movies!" Raye said as she nestled up in the chair next to him, "Taxi Driver, Raging Bull, Goodfellas, The Aviator-"

"Yeah," Scorsese said uncomfortably, "Well it's always nice to meet a fan."

"Hey," Raye said, "Can I be in one of your movies? I'm an actor! And I can sing and dance too!"

"Well I dunno-"

"Oh, and please let me have a scene with Leo DiCaprio. He is so hot! I may be a lesbian, but... He's Leo!"

"You know what," Scorcese got up, "I'll come back another time."

"Wait," Raye said as she followed him out, "Please Mr. Scorsese I'm a good actress! And I'm not afraid to take my top off!"

Scorsese ran out of the restaurant.

"Wait!" Raye screamed. She put her head down in shame.

"You could be in my movie," a voice from behind said.

Raye turned to the man, "Who are you?"

"I'm Michael Bay!"

Raye stared at him and slowly turned around towards the kitchen shaking with disgust. Bay watched her leave with sad eyes.

Cooking can be a very boring job, especially when having to do it all day. So it was easier for Lita being able to watch TV while working. Of course, during the daytime, there was nothing to watch. The set was turned onto some daytime talk show. A fat woman sat next to her moronic husband with tears coming down her face:

_"Biff, I have something I need to tell you. I've been living a lie all this time. The truth is-"_

The show was cut-off as a breaking news bulletin came up:

_"And we have breaking news this hour,"_ the newswoman said, _"A High speed chase is currently in pursuit in Central Park."_

Lita turned her attention to the TV while keeping an eye on the stove.

_"The suspects are considered to be the ones responsible for the jewelry store heist this morning, and have already wounded a police officer."_

Lita shook her head in disgust but turned her attention back to the stove.

_"The officer is expected to recover-"_

"Bean Burrito," Raye said as she left the order on the kitchen window. Lita didn't even look at the paper slip. She knew what she was doing. Raye went back into the restaurant.

_"We have gotten word that the suspects are being pursued by Sailor V."_

Lita's full attention immediately turned to the TV.

_"Sailor V is a Sailor-suited super-hero based in Japan, long missing in action, also rumored to be connected to the famous Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts of Japan. She apprehended a criminal last night in the East Village and is currently on an officer's motorcycle chasing the criminals through the Park."_

Lita completely neglected her duties as a chef and stepped closer to the TV screen in shock.

_"Mel Croker has more-"_

"RAYE!" Lita called for her friend her eyes still glued to the TV. The image changed to an ariel shot of the chase. She could clearly see that the girl on the motorcycle was indeed Sailor V.

_"Elaine,"_ a male voice took over, _"As you can see a lot of damage has already been done the car. Sailor V took out one of their tires, but they are still speeding through the Park-"_

Raye entered the kitchen annoyed, "What?" She saw the food was left burning. Raye turned off the stove on the way to see her brunette friend glued to the TV set. "Lita, what's the matter with you? You left-" She stopped to see the headline: SAILOR V PURSUING SUSPECTS. "What the fuck?" Raye said as she turned up the volume.

Sailor V finally got close enough to the car. She stood on the seat of her bike, trying to keep balance. The branch of a tree nearly knocked her off the bike, but her quick reflexes averted disaster. Mina looked closely at her target. She jumped clear off the bike which toppled over onto the grass. Mina flew through the air until she landed clear on the roof of the car.

The THUMP was very noticeable as the thieves shook with fear.

"My God," the passenger said nervous, "It's like we're in a HALLOWEEN movie or something."

The driver swerved the car around as best he could trying to knock the monster off the car. Mina fell to her chest grabbing hold on the car. She held on with all her strength.

The passenger looked up to see a set of gloved fingers holding onto the car. He poked he head out the window to see the girl on the roof. Mina saw the robber. He smiled and began to slam his fist right into her hand. Luckily she got her hand away just in time for the assassin to slam his own hand right into the hood of the car. The man screamed in pain.

Sailor V jumped up to stand on the car, riding it like a surfboard. As the man's head remained in her view. She gave him a nice kick to the face. The assassin nearly fell out of the car. Mina's attention turned back forward as another tree branch sped near her. She crouched down just in time. Suddenly, her ankle was pulled knocking her onto her back. Mina reached her hands back to hold onto the hood of the car. She saw the assassin, now with a huge cut on his face, trying to pull her off the car. Her other heel hit the criminal repeatedly. He just wouldn't give up.

The scene was just as intense on the television:

_"Sailor V refuses to give up!"_ Croker reported, _"This criminal is probably now wondering if robbing the jewelry store was such a good idea."_

Serena, with wet rubber gloves, walked into the kitchen to see her two friends glued to the television.

"Hah!" Serena mocked. She walked right up behind them: "What do we have here? Not doing our work? Sure chastise poor Serena for not doing her work, but we're just gonna watch TV. I just did all the dishes, all myself! Pretty soon I'm gonna be running the place and you two are-"

"Serena shut up!" Raye scowled without looking away from the TV.

As Serena gave the TV a quick look, she saw a familiar face on top of the suspect's car: "Mina?" She stared at the TV for a few more seconds before ordering her soldiers, "Oh God we gotta help her!" She threw off her rubber gloves.

Lita finally looked towards her Princess, "Yeah she's right!"

Tony finally walked into the kitchen and raised his arms: "Hey! I'm not paying you two to sit around and watch TV!"

The three girls started to run out the door.

"Sorry Tony," Lita said, "Emergency!"

The girls were out of the restaurant before Tony could say anything. He stood there with his jaw dropped and looked up to the ceiling. His threw his hands up: "I try to go legit and look what happens?"

The cop car rode through Central Park following the trail of damage left by the criminals. Suddenly, a motorcycle passed their way.

"That's the motorcycle?" Sirico turned around to look at the vehicle.

"She's still moving," Amy said looking at her computer, "They appear to be slowing down."

"Ah," Dante said, "I see them up ahead. Looks like they're heading for the reservoir."

Amy moved closer to the front of the car to get a birds eye view. The car was still moving at a notable speed.

The assassin was so badly beat up, he could barely hang on to Mina's leg. With all her might, Sailor V gave the low-life a sharp kick to the face sending him flying out of the car bouncing onto the ground.

"Whoa!" Sirico said astonished. The car came closer and closer to the suspect. Dante slammed on his breaks before running him over. Both the police officers grabbed a hold of him. He didn't even bother to struggle. Amy ran out of the car and dashed passed the police towards the speeding car. The cops watched her speed away as they apprehended the injured thief.

Sailor V tried to regain her balance, but another swerve caused her to fall off the passenger's side. Her mask fell onto the ground, but luckily, she managed to swing her legs into the car falling right onto the passenger's seat. Within a split second, a gun was pointed directly at her head. Mina turned to see the driver smiling at her. Was this the end for Sailor Venus?

It certainly looked like it, because Mina looked forward to see the car about to go straight into the reservoir. The driver saw it too. He tried to slam on his brakes, but it was too late. The two of them screamed as the car smashed through the fence.

It was almost slow motion to Sailor Mercury as the car hovered in mid-air before falling face-first into the water: "MINA!" Amy screamed and continued to run. As she watched the car quickly sink into the water, Amy threw off her goggles, threw her computer onto the ground, and kicked her boots off before diving into the water.

Amy could see very clearly underwater. She spotted the car easily and swam as hard as she could for it. Upon reaching it, there was no sign of her friend. The other criminal was floating behind the wheel unconscious. Amy swam into the car; still no sign of Sailor V. The man behind the wheel may have been a criminal, but Amy couldn't let a human-being die. She grabbed a hold of the man and brought him to shore. The man now safely out of the water, the water scout dove back into the murky water to find Mina. She looked everywhere, no sign of anyone. She came to the breaking point of her ability to hold her breath when she saw her. Sailor V was floating in the water with a cut on her forehead.

Horrified, Sailor Mercury instinctively grabbed the blonde and swam as hard as she could to the shore. After what seemed like an eternity, Amy brought the girl to shore.

"MINA!" Amy cried. She wasn't breathing. "NO!" Amy cried again for anyone around to hear. She quickly gave the scout CPR, trying desperately to revitalize her.

The cop car finally made it to the reservoir, the other criminal hand-cuffed in the back. Sirico and Dante got out and watched as the blue-haired scout gave the blonde-scout artificial respiration. Sirico recognized the girl, "Sailor Venus!" And he could clearly see without her goggles that Sailor A was Sailor Mercury.

"Mina please!" Amy cried as she incessantly kept trying to save her friend. Finally, the blonde coughed and came to her senses. She breathed normally within seconds and opened her eyes to see Sailor Mercury in front of her.

"Mina!" Amy cried as tears of relief came down her face.

"Amy," Mina said working to catch her breath.

Amy grabbed a hold of her friend and kissed her on the lips. A confused Mina retuned the favor. The two Sailor Scouts, completely drenched head to toe, made out in relief. Amy paused to hold her friend, her teary eyes closed:

"I thought I lost you." The two of them continued to kiss each other passionately. Amy's wet gloved hands grabbed the back of Mina's hair.

Dante and Sirico stared at the girls without saying anything.

Mina pushed her friend back, "You know," she said, "You could have just used your pen to bring me back." The girls laughed and kissed each other more.

"Ahem," Sirico cleared his throat grabbing their attention. The two girls broke their embrace slightly embarrassed. Sirico stood over them in full uniform smiling at the girls. "As much as I'd love to watch more of this, I think you two might want to put these back on before the press gets here." Sirico was holding Sailor V's mask and Sailor A's goggles.

Mina brought her hands to her face, completely unaware that her mask had fallen off. She closed her eyes.

"Don't worry," Sirico said, "You're secret's safe with us Sailor Scouts. Might I say it's an honor to meet the two of you."

Mina put her mask back on and nodded in appreciation of the officer: "The cop!" She was reminded. Her attention turned to Sirico's eyes, "The one who got wounded, is he all right?"

"Sure is," Sirico smiled, "Thanks to you two." Amy put her goggles back on. "By the way, you two can continue kissing each other if you want, I don't mind."

Sailor V and Sailor A looked at each other and rolled their eyes.


	4. Chapter 4 The Alienation

**CHAPTER 4: THE ALIENATION**

_"The top story of the hour: A jewelry heist thwarted by the one and only Sailor V."_

All five of the Sailor Scouts and their cats sat uncomfortably watching the news as the anchorman talked about the events of that day.

_"For those of you who are unfamiliar with Sailor V, she appeared in Japan a number of years ago fighting an evil agency bent on stealing human energy, later dubbed The Negaverse. She became an icon, staring in her own manga, her own video game, and even appeared on The Late Show with David Letterman-"_

A clip from the Late Show played with Sailor V flashing Letterman, and his reaction. Raye gave Mina a dirty look. The blonde smiled innocently before Raye turned her attention back to the TV.

_"Sailor V disappeared not long after the Sailor Scouts appeared, led by the famous Japanese super heroine, Sailor Moon. It has been long suggested that Sailor V is connected to the Sailor Scouts in some way. The same has been asked about this new Sailor A, who was responsible for saving a wounded officer's life. Although the city is excited to hear about Sailor V appearing, many are wondering if Sailor Moon is here in New York."_

Luna groaned, "I can't watch this anymore."

Raye turned off the TV. Her unusual silence was more frightening than anything.

"What were you thinking?" Luna snapped at Mina. Mina looked at Luna with innocent eyes. "I'd expect this from Serena, but not from you."

"Luna," Mina replied, "Would it have been better if I had just not done anything and let those guys get away with murder?"

Luna didn't know how to respond to that.

"We know you're heart was in the right place Mina," Artemis spoke to her softly, "But this media coverage is exactly what we were hoping to avoid."

"It's not that big of a deal guys," Mina raised her hands, "Sailor V was the hero today, not Sailor Moon. Not even Sailor Venus. They don't have any proof that I work with her."

"But Sailor Moon is now front-page news!" Luna continued. "That's exactly what we were trying to escape."

"If I was looking for her," Lita chimed in with a calm voice, "I'd be on my way to New York right now!"

Mina put her head down. Raye still sat there cross-armed.

"But guys," Serena jumped up, "She did what she was supposed to do. She's Sailor Venus!"

"Serena," Luna snapped at her, "There is an obscene bounty on your head. Not just enemies from the Negaverse, but any contract killer or low-life in the world is looking for you."

"Yeah," Lita said, "New York City is full of mob guys who would jump at the opportunity to take out Sailor Moon."

Serena sat down and surrendered to the gravity of the situation.

"We're really not a team anymore," Amy sat there with her hand on her cheek.

"Amy," Luna's voice consoled her, "Of course we're still a team. Now look, maybe nothing will come out of this, but we need to start laying low right now."

"Fine by me," Lita added. "I gotta start looking for another cooking job," She looked to Mina, "Since I just got fired."

"All right," Artemis tried to distract everyone, "What do you say we all go out and get some pizza."

"Yay!" Serena jumped up and down repeatedly, "Pizza! Pizza!"

Lita laughed, "Take it easy there Little Ceasar." Serena ran into the room to get ready. Lita went over to nudge Mina on the shoulder, "Don't get down on yourself Mina. You DID nail those guys pretty good." She smiled.

Mina smiled back and gave her a fist bump. Everyone else left the living room, except for Raye, who still sat there in anger. A long awkward silence ensued between her and Mina. Finally Mina slapped her hands on her legs and looked right at her:

"Look, if you're gonna say something, just say it!"

Raye finally turned her head to Mina: "You lied to me. Why didn't you tell me you were going out as Sailor V?"

Mina raised her eyebrows, "Would you have let me go?"

Raye didn't blink, "I left Japan behind Mina. I left the temple behind, I left my grandfather behind, and I left Sailor Mars behind. I actually thought, here's a chance to start a new life, with the girl I love." A few seconds of silence. "But how can I do that if my girlfriend won't do the same?"

There was a long silence.

"I can't do that Raye."

Raye held back tears, "Fine." She got up and grabbed her coat off the seat of the couch. "I guess we should go our separate ways then."

Mina's jaw dropped. She stood up and walked slowly towards the raven-hair, "What you're breaking up with me?"

"No," Raye said putting her jacket on, "I'm breaking up with Sailor V. When Minako Aino decides she wants to settle down, I'll be right here waiting for her."

Mina sighed, "Mianko Aino IS Sailor V. And Raye Hino IS Sailor Mars!"

"Not anymore," Raye raised her voice. She paused to regain her composure, "Sailor Mars can be in love with Venus. Raye can be in love with Mina. But Raye can't be in love with Sailor V."

Mina looked at her confused, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Lita, Serena, Luna, Artemis and Amy entered the room. "What are you two yelling about this time?" Lita asked.

Raye and Mina looked each other in the eyes one last time. Mina slowly went back to sit on the couch. "Nevermind," Raye said to Lita.

"Hey Mina," Serena smiled, "Let's go, it's time for pizza!"

"I'm not going," Mina said pricking her fingers.

"Aw come on Mina," Lita laughed, "Don't worry about it, it's not a big-"

Raye grabbed Lita's hand, "Don't, don't bother her."

There was a long pause. The girls noticed a tear run down Mina's eye.

"What's going on?" Amy asked

"I'll explain later," Raye said. She locked elbows with Lita, "You wanna be my date for tonight Lita?"

"Uh," Lita stuttered, "I guess."

Mina felt betrayed seeing her ex-girlfriend take Lita by the hand. Raye began to lead them all out the door. Artemis was sad to see Mina so unhappy. He walked over towards her and jumped on the couch, "You want me to stick around Mina?"

Mina wiped the tear off her face, "No, thank you Artemis."

"You sure?" The white cat responded.

Mina shook her head.

Artemis walked back as Raye opened the door. "Can we hurry it up already?" Serena whined.

Amy stood there staring at the girl who she had saved earlier at the reservoir. She couldn't help but think about how the two of them made out in celebration of their victory.

"Hello?" Serena said waving her hand in front the blue-haried scout, "Earth to Amy?"

Amy finally looked to everyone, "Um, why don't you all go without me. I think I'm just gonna stay here and study."

"Oh come on Amy," Serena whined and put her arms around her, "This is our date-night!" Serena gave her blue-haired girlfriend a kiss.

"You go ahead Serena," Amy smiled, "We can go out tomorrow."

Serena moaned annoyingly, "Well this sucks. I don't have a date!"

"Luna will be your date!" Lita mocked.

"But," Serena said as they walked out the door, "Luna's a cat!"

"Hey!" Luna complained as the door closed.

With the exception of one lone lamp at the end of the couch, the room was filled with darkness. Mina sat there more conflicted than Hamlet. Footsteps echoed louder than bullets as Amy sat herself right next to the blonde. Her sadness reflected off of Amy's eyes. She grabbed Mina's hand.

"What happened?" She said in the most innocent beautiful voice.

Another tear rolled down Mina's face. She wouldn't answer.

"Please Mina," Amy's soothing voice echoed as she raised their clasped hands.

Tears began to fall more as Mina turned around to face her friend: "Raye and I," she hesitated, "Just broke up."

A silent gasp overtook Amy's face, "Oh no! Mina I'm sorry." Amy embraced her friend. Mina returned the affection. She could hear from the sound of the blonde's breath that she was holding back tears with closed eyes. Amy too closed her eyes getting caught in the heat of the emotional moment. "I'm always here for you. You know that."

"I know Amy," Mina kissed her on the lips. "You saved my life today, you've always been there for me." She let go of Amy and hung her head low. "But Raye's been there for me too. What's happened to us?"

Amy, always a conscious thinker, pondered the most comforting words to say: "Maybe this isn't the end for you two," she said, "You could let her know that you'll be putting Sailor V behind you-"

"I can't do that Amy," Mina looked into her eyes, "I'm not ready to leave that life behind. Raye's so much more disciplined than I am."

Amy lowered her head, "I know." She hesitated, "I'm not either."

Mina was slightly surprised to hear this, "You Amy? But you're the most disciplined out of all of us."

"Not enough to stop being a Sailor Scout."

"And Serena," Mina asked, "Don't you want to spend more time with Serena?"

Amy sighed and held both of Mina's hands, "Sailor Mercury's heart will always belong to Sailor Moon's, but both of them have dropped off the face of the Earth. When Luna told us we couldn't be Sailor Scouts anymore, it broke my heart. But seeing you, the only one of us who refused to give up your desire to fight, gave me new life. I could have easily stopped you this morning-" A smile came across Amy's face, "It is possible to stop Sailor V! But instead, I transformed into Sailor Mercury, put my goggles on for disguise, and became Sailor A."

"Mina," Amy leaned in closer to her friend, "I don't care what the others say. We CAN ensure Serena's protection and fight evil. So long as you choose to be Sailor V, Sailor A will fight with you!"

Tears began to fall off of Mina's face more, "Oh Amy!" The two of them embraced in passion. Their lips pressed hard against each other. Mina began to caress the blue-hair's body, moving down to kiss her neck. Amy's head jerked back as she closed her eyes and moaned in pleasure. Mina's hands moved farther down Sailor Mercury's body. She rubbed her hands along the jean-layered thighs of her lover. Amy shook her head slightly and moved in to kiss the blonde again. Her hands reached up into Mina's shirt to feel her soft skin. Amy's cold hands send a slight chill up her spine. Tonight was going to be a night of romantic passion and blissful pleasure.

With a click flick of the wrist, Mina turned off the lamp.


	5. Chapter 5 The Police Station

**CHAPTER 5: THE POLICE STATION**

Paul Sirico and Sebastian Dante sat at their desks in their own private room at the police station. They had traded their blue officer uniforms for suits and ties, along with Sergeant badges in recognition of apprehending the Jewel thieves.

What did they look like? Well Sirico was of Italian decent, black pompadour hair, hazel eyes and slightly tanned complexion, maybe in his late 20s. Even with a suit on, one could tell he was muscular. Dante was a mix of Irish and Italian. His dark brown hair fell down the back of his neck and his face was more grave. His blue eyes were always busy. His lean form was not quite as visible through his suit. He looked a little bit older, maybe in his early 30s.

Sirico has his head in the paper as Dante continued to look through files and photos. Annoyed seeing his partner pre-occupied, Dante snatched the paper away from him:

"Hey," Dante said, "Is this case boring you?"

Sirico rolled his eyes, before grabbing his paper back. "I'm reading about Sailor V," He replied. "She made the front page again!"

Dante laughed, "What, you got a hard-on for her or something?"

"Hey," Sirico pointed to his partner, "You'd have to be gay not to get excited looking at this girl."

"I don't get excited looking at her."

"I rest my case," Sirico smiled.

Dante looked back to his files, "Well, to tell you the truth, I wouldn't mind having Sailor V to help us out with this Sollozzo crap."

"Yeah well," Sirico put the paper down, "We don't exactly know how to get in contact with her."

A woman in uniform walked in unexpectedly, "Excuse me boys," she said, "There are two girls here to see you."

"Ah perfect," Sirico smiled, "One for me-" He looked over to Dante and back, "And another one for me!" He laughed at his own joke.

"They say who they are?" Dante asked without paying any attention to his partner.

"One girl's blonde, Mina, and the other one, Amy, has blue hair." The officer stood there.

Dante and Sirico's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when they turned to each other.

"Let em in," Sirico pointed to the door.

The officer gestured for the two girls to come toward her. In walked the blonde beauty with the red bow to accent her hair. Sirico could not help but stare at her statuesque figure. Even as a civilian in jeans and a slim-coat, the same woman who took the alias of Sailor V was a walking Goddess. Behind her was her blue-haired friend. Her pretty face still shined through her eyeglasses, but her figure was hidden behind more layers of clothing.

Sirico stood up and walked towards the girls, "Mina," he smiled, "Amy, good to see you two again."

"You as well officer," Amy shook his hand politely.

"Uh Babs," Dante said to the officer from his desk, "Make sure nobody disturbs us."

"Yes sir," Babs said as she closed the door.

Sirico shook Mina's hand while staring at her, "So this is the famous Sailor Venus!"

Mina's eyes vacillated, "Uh... yeah."

Sirico continued to stare at her smiling.

Mina looked uncomfortably at her hand still intertwined with the officer's, "Uh, you can let go of my hand now."

"Oh," Sirico let go of her hand, "Sorry."

Dante leaned his forehead onto his fingers closing his eyes.

"Anyway," the black-haired Sergeant said as he walked back behind the desk, "What can I do you for?" Dante jerked his head towards his partner. "I mean," Sirico stuttered, "What can I do for you? Not in any kind of weird way or anything-"

Sirico's mouth wandered as Mina looked at Amy with annoyance.

Dante finally interjected, "Please, have a seat."

Mina immediately sat down at the chair across from Dante thanking him. Amy took the chair across from Sirico.

"You'll have to forgive my partner," Dante said with a stern face, "He's an idiot." Sirico rolled his eyes and hid his face. "So what can I do for you two?"

"We want to work with you guys," Mina spoke up.

Dante raised an eyebrow, "Work with us? You mean as cops?"

"Not as cops," Mina said, "But as-" Mina tried to find the right words to say.

"Allies of the police force," Amy interjected softly.

"Yeah."

Sirico scratched his head, "I'm a little confused, you two are members of Sailor Moon's Sailors Scouts. Is that right?"

The heroines sat silently before Amy spoke up, "Given the circumstances, we'd prefer not to give away too much information. We trust the two of you but-"

"Listen," Dante put his hands up, "Anything that is said here never leaves this room. I do some work for the witness protection program and I'm sworn to secrecy. We both know how to keep secrets." He looked to his partner, "Well... one of us anyway."

Sirico gave him a dirty look.

Amy and Mina looked at each other. They could almost communicate without saying anything to each other, almost telepathically. Mina spoke up:

"Sailor Moon needs to be kept safe. There's a contract for her life. If word ever got out that Sailor Moon was in New York City, it could be the end for her."

Sirico's eyes lifted to hear this. "Sailor V," Sirico stuttered, "Venus... Mina," He shook his head to gather his thoughts. "Why don't you just tell us everything from the start."

Mina did.


	6. Chapter 6 The Breakup

**CHAPTER 6: THE BREAK UP**

"What I am about to tell you guys," Mina spoke, "Is something that only our team and a few of our friends know.

My name is Minako Aino, or Mina. I was only 13 when my guardian Artemis told me I was the super heroine Sailor Venus. I fought under the alias of Sailor V for over a year in Japan and England as well. I did work with the police force over there. Amy was with Sailor Moon and the rest of the Sailor Scouts during this time. When I finally joined them, I left the alias Sailor V behind.

I've think you've seen enough from the news and those mangas about the five years we spent protecting the Earth from the Negaverse. I don't think America heard too much about when we fought Shadow Galactica, but that was the last war we fought.

After that, we all got a much deserved break. We finished High School. Every once in a while, we'd go out as the Scouts just to keep the city safe or some kind of publicity stunt. Once in a while, some rouge from the Negaverse would appear, but really nothing happened. It got pretty boring for me to be honest with you.

Luna and Artemis clued us in on a rumor about a plot to kill Sailor Moon. Amy and her went to Seattle, Washington for a while just until we could figure out what the hell was going on. I'll spare the details of what happened over there, needless to say, Amy learned something pretty startling about herself."

Mina looked to Amy, who smiled innocently.

"Anyway," Mina continued, "Long story short, we all went out to Seattle and stayed there for a little while before Luna said it was okay to come back. Well, Luna is usually right about a lot of things, but not this time.

We had only been back for a couple of days. We, as the Sailor Scouts, appeared at a comic-con. I hate comic-cons, but they offered to give some money to charity. So we performed some songs, signed autographs, the usual crap. But then we got attacked. A wall blew open while we were taking pictures, and a couple of youma came right for Sailor Moon. I'll tell you, they were determined. Youma have tried to kill her before, but it's usually just because Sailor Moon gets in their way. This was different. We took out the monsters and got the hell out of there, but it was a close call.

Luna suggested we not appear as the Sailor Scouts for a while, but that didn't stop anything."

Mina sighed.

"Kind of hard to just stop being a Sailor Scout."

She hesitated before Amy took up the story:

"One afternoon, we were all at the Game Center attempting to preoccupy our minds. There was a treacherous looking man crowding around us."

"We tend to get a lot of strange guys hovering over us," Mina interjected.

Sirico nodded his head, "Bastards!" Dante looked at him as if he was a hypocrite.

"Serena was," Amy corrected herself, "I mean Sailor Moon-"

"It's all right Amy," Mina interrupted, "We're already telling them everything."

Amy gathered her thoughts, "Well Serena is her alto-ego. She was playing video games, when the man pulled out a gun. I instantly grabbed her and pulled her away just as the bullet destroyed the arcade-game. I pinned her to the ground to protect her."

"He cocks the trigger and is about to hit Amy," Mina continued the story, "That's when Lita, Sailor Jupiter, pinned HIM to the ground. She got him pretty easy. Obviously he wasn't from the Negaverse.

Everyone left in a panic but we gathered around this low-life. Serena was pretty shaken-"

"Not nearly as shaken as me," Amy interjected with a tear coming to her eye.

"Lita held the guy up," Mina said. "Raye marched right up to this guy and hit him hard in the face. You wouldn't believe the temper on this girl. Part of what turns me on about her when she... anyway-"

Sirico and Dante's eyes widened.

"Raye looked right at him and shouted, 'What the hell is wrong with you? You attack innocent girls?' The guy was silent. That is until Sailor Jupiter sent a few hundred volts of electricity through his body. He moaned in pain before Raye yelled at him again, 'Talk!' The guy, now with a large cut on his face looked up at her: 'I'm here to kill Sailor Moon.'

Lita held the guy tighter and looked to Raye in surprise. 'What are you talking about?' Raye asked him playing stupid.

There was no lie in this man's eye, ' Don't act so innocent, every independent contractor in the city knows Usagi Tsukino is Sailor Moon.' That's what she was called back in Japan.

I walked right up to Raye, held her waist and played along, 'You got the wrong girl bud. Usagi is a whiney lazy cowardly cry-baby with a bad diet.'

'Hey!' Serena shouted at us.

'Listen,' the guy said, 'There are a lot of people looking for your princess.'

Lita tightened her grip of him. He struggled slightly while Lita interrogated him, 'Who are you working for anyway?'

'I don't work for one person,' he said, 'I'm an independent bounty-hunter. In fact, I've got nothing against any of you. You girls do your job, I do mine. Unfortunately, I guess you guys made a lot of enemies. As of right now, there's a 100 million dollar price on Sailor Moon's head. It could be more!'

Amy held Serena in fear. I held onto Raye's hand.

'Everybody is looking for her. And hey, when I heard the number, I jumped at the opportunity. Word somehow got around that Tsukino was Sailor Moon and that you all hung around with her. Wasn't hard to find you!'

Lita's jaw dropped while she was holding onto the assassin. I looked at Raye, and in her eyes, I could see she was afraid for her friend. Amy even more so. She refused to let her lover go. And Serena... I don't know what she was thinking.

'Who exactly,' Raye said, 'Is offering this money?'

'I don't know,' the man said, 'All I can tell you is that with a bounty this big, the assassination attempts are not going to stop. Right now, everybody independent contractor in the country is looking for Sailor Moon. It's not going to be long before most hitmen find out it's you. Not even an army is going to be able to stop you.'

I slapped the man's face in anger, 'We've protected our princess before and we can do it again!'

'Sailor Venus,' I was shocked the guy knew who I was, 'Never underestimate the power of greed!'

That was enough after that. The police came and took him away."

Tears were coming down Amy's eyes. Small sounds of whimpering as she revisited the story of her marked girlfriend. Mina held her hand. The blue-hair regained her composure. The two sergeants caught their breaths from this intense story.

"So the minute Luna heard about this," Mina said, "She said 'Pack your things, we're going to New York City, the opposite side of the world.' And well-" Mina shrugged her shoulders, "Here we are." Amy leaned her head onto Mina's shoulder.

Sirico nodded his head and sighed. He put his hands up, "So you appeared as Sailor V, because Sailor Venus is tied to Sailor Moon."

"Exactly!" Mina nodded her head.

"But," Dante interjected, "Why appear at all? I mean don't get me wrong, we're glad you did, but wouldn't you risk your princess' life doing so?"

"That's what they said," Mina agreed. "But I couldn't stop being a Sailor Scout. Putting that life behind was no option for me."

"Nor was it for me," Amy interjected. "I love Sailor Moon so much, but this is such a conflict for me."

Sirico turned his head in curiosity, "Are you and Sailor Moon... together?"

Amy's eyes vacillated, "Yes," she finally said, "Serena and I are lovers... or were..." Amy's head dropped.

"Were?" Dante mimicked.

"We kinda had a fight," Mina explained, "When the others found out about the chase. That night I decided I wasn't going to give up the life of a Scout. And Amy said she'd stick with me. When we told Luna and the girls about it, Luna said the two of us couldn't stay with them if that was the case."

Sirico's eyes widened, "They threw you out?"

"Not threw out," The blonde explained, "We all decided it would be best for Sailor Moon's safety if Sailor V was kept separate from the exiled Sailor Scouts. I understood and left."

"And so did I," Amy said.

Amy replayed the scene in her head: an early morning at the kitchen table as Mina said her goodbyes.

"Please Mina," Serena whined holding onto her blonde friend's hands, "I don't want you to go!"

"Serena," Mina leaned in to talk to her, "I'm sure we can still find some time to hang out every once in a while." She turned to her white cat, "Right Artemis?"

"Hmm," Artemis pondered, "I suppose a few weeks down the road after things have settled down."

"And Sailor V will look after you!" Mina smiled.

"I guess," Serena added, "This is really the end of the Sailor Scouts."

"Nonsense," Luna said, "The Sailor Scouts will live on. We'll all meet again sooner or later."

Mina got up to look at Raye who stood staring out the window. Mina inched her way over the tiled floor to touch her girlfriend's shoulder. Raye shrugged it off. "Are you really gonna be this way Raye? After all we've been through?"

Raye was silent for a few minutes before cold words came out without turning around: "Good luck Sailor V."

Mina didn't even respond. She just turned around and grabbed her bag.

Luna looked at Amy who sat down staring at the salt-shaker, "Amy," The bluenette raised her head to look at the cat. "Are you sure you want to go with Mina?"

Amy had already made up her mind, but she played out every scenario like a chess game in her head one last time. She looked at Serena, whose sad eyes struck her own. Then she looked at Mina, whose eyes of determination and adventure made her choice easier.

She stood up, "Yes. I'm gonna go."

"You realize being a super-hero," Lita chimed in, "Is going to affect your studies at college."

"Well," Amy said moving towards Mina, "I've been balancing the two for years."

Serena almost lost it. "No," She whined, "Not you Amy! You're my girlfriend and I love you!"

Amy looked to Mina and then walked over to Serena. Amy pulled the crybaby's hand, "Come with me." Serena followed her friend into the bedroom.

Mina picked up her bag, "I'm gonna go get a cab."

"I'll walk with you," Lita got up, "Raye you coming?"

Without turning around, Raye nodded her head 'no'. Lita and Mina walked out the door.

Inside Serena and Amy's room, Amy sat her girlfriend down on the bed. Serena sniffed as tears continued to come down her eyes. Amy could not help but bring a small tear to her eye as she looked into the blue eyes of her princess, her lover. Amy kissed the odango-head. Serena immediately pinned the brainiac to the bed, like she was trying to keep her from leaving.

Amy laughed, "Serena," she pushed back slightly, "I'm not going to Andromeda. I'm sure once things settle down, things will go back to the way they were."

"Promise me," Serena said while hovering ontop of her girlfriend, "We'll meet up soon."

"I can promise that," Amy said. Serena quickly lifted up Amy's shirt to reveal her beautiful body.

"Oh Amy," Serena said as the passion of the moment grew more and more intense, "Amy!"

"Amy!"

"AMY!"

Amy's daydream was interrupted as Mina shook her friend's hand. Amy looked right at her blonde friend. Mina smiled, "What's with you? You're not the daydreaming type."

Amy apologized.

"So it's just you two now," Dante got everything strait. "So where do we come in?"

Mina regained her composure. "You two are pretty much the only other people we know in New York City, much less the only crime-fighters. I guess you could say we wanna join forces?"

Sirico smiled, "That is awesome!" He looked to Dante in a goofy way, "We're gonna be working with the Sailor Scouts!"

Dante looked at Sirico as if he was an idiot, "Did your mother drop you on the head when you were young?"

A look of annoyance came over Sirico's face.

"Seems to me," Dante said looking back over towards the girls, "Like you may have an alterer motive for being here. I mean I assume you two can work just fine by yourselves. What's the catch?"

Mina finally mentioned the one thing that stood in their way, "Money."

"Ah!" Dante smiled and looked to his partner, "Everyone has a motive."

"No no," Amy said, "You misunderstand. If we're working as Sailor Scouts 24/7 and are unable to get other jobs, I certainly can't with my school schedule, we won't have a way to pay our rent. The rents in Manhattan are quite exorbitant!"

"Maybe we could be," Mina jumped in, "Honorary police officers or something."

Dante raised his eyebrows, "You want to join the NYPD? Your realize how long it takes to become a police officer? Training?"

The girls laughed, "There is nothing we could learn from police training," Mina said, "We don't already know."

"Well besides that," Sirico finally started talking serious, "This is a tough job. Not just outside, but here in the office as well."

Another officer barged in their office. He had a bunch of donuts in his arm and one half-eaten in his hand, "Hey guys, they just put out some donuts in the conference room!"

"You're not supposed to come in here," Dante said, "We're with people!"

"All right," the officer snorted, "But you better hurry, they're going fast." He quickly disappeared.

Mina and Amy turned their attention back to the officers. Dante put his head on his forehead.

"All right all right," Sirico said with his hands up, "We are short-staffed and do need some help going after this heroin operation."

"I'll tell you what," Dante added, "I'll talk to the commissioner about deputizing both of you. The money's not that great, but if you help us bust the Sollozzo Gang, we'll give you each a share of any money we find."

"Money you find?" Amy interrupted.

"Not bribes," Sirico said, "Just the money that they got selling drugs."

"But," Amy interrupted, "Isn't that dishonest?"

Sirico and Dante laughed aloud. "Such a sweet kid," Sirico said.

"Look as long as the money we make LEGALLY," Mina said, "Can help us pay for our rent, we're here for you. Just keep our identities secret."

Dante and Sirico looked to each other. Dante wrote something down on a piece of paper and handed it to Mina, "Meet us at this address tomorrow. We'll talk more then."

"We'll be there," Mina said as she got up. She took Amy's hand and the two went out the door.

Sirico sat back taking in what had just happened, "You know," He said to his partner, "I have a slight feeling that those two may be lesbians?"

Dante slowly turned his head to Sirico trying to remember how he ever ended up working with this man.


	7. Chapter 7 The Stakeout

**CHAPTER 7: THE STAKEOUT**

Raye dropped the plate onto the table.

"Hey watch it!" The bald customer snarled.

Raye frowned at the man with cold eyes and simply walked away towards the back of Tony's Restaurant. She looked like she was terminal, or as if life had simply left her body. She certainly did not convey the kind of attitude worthy of tipping.

She walked to the back kitchen window to see Lita trying to get her attention:

"Hey," Lita said through the window. Raye unenthusiastically leaned in to hear her. "I know you're not feeling great, but can you try to smile a bit?"

"Just give me the damn sandwich," Raye said to her friend.

Lita simply shook her head and handed Raye the customer's food. "Hold on a second," Lita said. Rita looked at the brunette annoyed, "We're lucky Tony gave us back our jobs. But you keep sulking over Mina and we're gonna be out on-"

"I'm not sulking over her!" Raye snorted and walked towards the customer, "Here!" She threw the plate onto the table and walked away.

Lita shook her head and sighed. The sounds of Serena's footsteps entered the kitchen: "Is she still all emo?"

Lita turned to her blonde friend, "Yeah it's gonna cost us money in tips."

"Hah," Serena mocked and twirled her hair around, "What a baby! She breaks up with Mina and she can't get over it."

"Serena," Lita said didactically as she added some spices to a burrito, "I'm sure you feel the same way about Amy."

Serena laughed, "Oh please! I've forgotten all about her. I can get on just fine without her, and her big know-it-all brain, and her calm soul, and her…" The princess' enthusiasm began to deteriorate, "Her beautiful body, and the way she took care of me when I felt sad and-" The blonde simply started to cry like a baby. Lita rolled her eyes.

"HEY!" Tony said as he came into the kitchen, "What's with all the waterworks?"

"Oh," Serena wiped her eyes off, "I'm sorry Tony, I'll get back to doing the dishes."

"Nevermind that," Tony said as he looked over to Raye, "What's with your girl Raye?"

"Oh," Lita jumped in, "She's having a tough day, problems at home, you know."

"Well I can't have her working like this; she's gonna scare away all my customers! Sarah…"

"It's Serena," The blonde corrected him.

"Whatever, you're gonna be waitressing for the day."

Serena's sad eyes lifted with joy, "REALLY? OH MY GOD THIS IS SO AWESOME!" She began to jump up and down like a little girl.

"But Tony," Lita interrupted, "Serena doesn't know the first thing about being a waitress!"

"Hey!" She snapped.

"Better her than the Princess of Darkness over there. Get a uniform on and get busy." Tony left the room.

"Oh my god," Serena talked really fast, "This is so awesome, I always wanted to be a waitress. Well actually, no I didn't, but at least I don't have to wash dishes anymore. Raye is gonna be soooo pissed when she finds out I'm taking her job. I'm gonna be so awesome, I'm gonna be like 'Hi I'm Serena Usagi Tsukino, may I take your order?' And they're gonna be all like, 'Oooo who's that waitress, she's so beautiful and nice and is definitely not a fat ass.' And then…"

As she continued to ramble on nonsensically, Lita picked up a large kitchen knife, looked at Serena and fantasized.

Sirico and Dante sat in their grey Lexus, Dante in the driver's seat, both dressed in suits and ties. They were staked-out on a broken street in Tribeca filled with pieces of wood, tires and horse-crap. Dante's eyes were fixated on a red rusted graffiti covered building about ten yards away on the corner of the block to his left. Sirico was shooting his mouth off as usual:

"So I'm riding in the car with this rookie. We come to a red light, he speeds right through it. I say 'What are you doing? You just ran that red light?' He says 'Nevermind, my brother drives like this.' We come to another red light, and he speeds through that one too. I'm like 'What's the matter with you? You ran another red light?' He says 'I told you, my brother drives like this!' We come to a green light, and he stops. I say 'What are you doing?' He says, 'Well my brother might be coming the other way.'"

Sirico laughed at his own joke. Dante stared off into space trying to ignore his partner. Sirico's laughter was interrupted by a knock on his window. He immediately turned to see a white gloved hand knocking on the door. It belonged to an incognito Mina, or perhaps Sailor V. She was dressed in a trenchcoat and a cabbie hat. She was wearing glasses, but they appeared to be regular red eyeglasses. Sirico rolled down the window:

"Sorry I don't have any change," he chuckled.

Mina rolled her eyes and laughed sarcastically, "What's going on?"

"That's a good song," Sirico joked around almost trying to impress her.

"Where's A?" asked Dante.

Mina jerked her head to the left, "Scanning the buildings."

Dante and Sirico looked off to the sidewalk to see the blue-haired Amy checking her iPhone (she had the computer implemented in her phone, an applicated called "iScout"). Amy was also incognito: black beret, suede coat, black jeans; and yet her white gloves and blue boots were visible, as were her blue goggles. She stood across the street of the slums puzzled.

"Why are you two all dressed in coats and hats and crap when it's 90 degrees outside?" Dante asked.

"Well," Mina said, "Amy thinks it wouldn't make much sense for us to walk around in broad daylight with our Sailor uniforms for a drug bust. Besides you guys are wearing suits and ties. You don't think a junkie's gonna know you guys are cops?"

Dante eyes drifted. "He's got you there buddy," Sirico turned to annoy his partner. He turned back to the blonde, "Are you in your Scout uniform?"

Mina pulled up her hat to reveal her tiara better. "I used to do this back in England, never had a problem. So c'mon are we gonna go break up some drug dealers or what?"

"Not yet," Dante said, "We're waiting for one of Sollozzo's men to go in."

"We've been trying to get Sollozzo himself, but he always slips away," Sirico explained, "So if we nab some of his top men and shut down his operations on this street, it'll weaken his power."

"I dunno," Dante said, "We shut out his crib in Brooklyn, but he's still going strong."

"I see," Sailor V said softly, "Maybe Amy can scan some of the-"

"Wait," Dante said looking forward. A man emerged from the corner of the building, dark hair, tanned complexion, brown hat, jacket and pants. "Holy shit, It's him!" Sirico couldn't believe it either.

"Who?" Mina asked in confusion.

"Sollozzo in the flesh!" Sirico said. "We're gonna be made captains for this!"

"Take it easy," Dante calmed his friend down. Sollozzo turned a key and walked right into the building. "Okay," Dante looked over towards Sailor V, "The three of us are gonna go in. Go talk to your girl, tell her to wait where she is and see if that scan thingamajig of hers can find out exactly which floor and room he's on, AND if she can find any source of heroin in there."

Mina immediately walked towards Amy as Sirico phoned all police units their position. Amy stopped typing and turned to her friend.

"This Sollozzo is the guy who just walked in," Said Mina, "We're gonna go-"

"Mina," Amy interrupted, "I'm picking up some very strange energy coming from this building."

Mina looked puzzled, "What kind of energy?"

"I'm not quite sure," Amy said, "Of course this phone doesn't have many bars right now."

"Well for now," Mina said, "Can you scan the place and find out which room Sollozzo is in?"

"That much I can do." Amy said.

"FUCK YOU TONY!" Raye said as she stormed out of the restaurant in a fiery rage.

"Yeah keep up that attitude!" Tony screamed out into the street and went back inside.

Raye fought tears as she took a long walk across town. She stepped off onto the street almost getting run over by a taxi cab. She slammed her hand on the hood of the cab, "Hey, I'm walking here! I'm walking here!" The cab driver yelled back at her in some foreign language she couldn't understand. As she started to walk away she waved angrily at the guy, "Up yours you son of a bitch, get outta here!" A crowd of people turned their heads to see this girl in a waitress uniform recreating the scene from Midnight Cowboy. She ignored everyone and walked away in anger.

She must have been walking for half an hour before she finally came to see a familiar face.

Sirico, Dante and Mina walked up to the fourth floor before hitting apartment 4E. The hallway was lit only by the sun peeking in from a small window.

"4E," Dante pointed.

"I can't believe how stupid this guy is." Sirico said, "He's got no guards, no posse, no nothing!"

"Don't underestimate him," Dante said, "He's been eluding us for God knows how long."

"So how are we gonna do this?"

Dante knocked on the door. A voice came through, "What's the magic word?"

"Your mother," Sirico answered.

"No," the voice came through, "That was last week's password."

"Look," Dante's said, "Jesse sent us."

"Hold on a second," The voice said.

Sirico and Dante looked to each other with thumbs up.

"Hey Jesse," the voice from inside said, "Did you send a couple guys here today?"

"No," another voice came through.

"All right beat it whoever you are," the other voice said.

Sirico smiled at Dante, "Now what, Mr. Smarty Pants?"

Mina rolled her eyes, "It's the police, open up!" She shouted.

Dante and Sirico waved their hands to her, "What's wrong with you?" Sirico whispered. "Are you out of your-"

The sound of a lock opening interrupted Sirico's words. Only a few seconds later, the door opened to a big fat bald guy opening the door. Dante and Sirico looked to Mina puzzled. The three of them walked into see Sollozzo sitting on a leather arm chair sipping a glass. Another one of his men stood off to his left.

"Ah," He said smiling, "Officer Dante."

"It's Sgt. Dante now."

"Sgt? They made you two Sergeants? They must really be desperate down there." The sleazy drug-lord lit a cigarette.

Sirico laughed for a second before looking at the wanted man with red eyes, "I can't wait to put your smug-ass in the slammer."

Sollozzo looked over towards Mina with the cigarette dangling in his mouth, "Who's the bitch?"

"Hey!" Mina said fiercely.

Dante held her back. "She looks familiar," Sollozzo said taking the cigarette out of his mouth.

"All right enough Sal," Dante approached him. Sollozzo's men moved forward to protect him, but Sollozzo raised his hand to call them off. "Where's the stash?"

"I dunno what your talking about."

"Do we really need to tear this place down to find the junk?"

"You got papers?"

Sirico pulled out a search warrant and threw it in Sollozzo's face. "We'll find it!" Sirico said. "Last time, it was inside the TV."

Dante walked over to the Plasma TV and threw it onto the ground.

"Hey," Sollozzo said without getting up, "That cost two grand, you break it, you buy it!"

"Shut up!" Dante said looking at the broken screen. There was no sign of any heroin. "Listen Sollozzo," Dante said getting up, "If you tell us where it is, it'll make our lives a lot easier. We might be able to say in the police report that you co-operated."

"Oh," Sollozzo laughed, "You mean easier than sitting around in a car drinking coffee?"

Dante simply started breaking everything in a pit of rage. Sirico tried to calm his partner down. Sollozzo simply sat in his leather chair staring at Mina who stood before him not saying a word. Sollozzo looked down to her feet.

"Interesting," he said, "You're all bundled up like it's 15 below zero outside, and yet you're wearing gold heels."

Mina stood there staring at the man. A chime came from her pocket. She pulled out her cell-phone to reveal her long white gloves going into her sleeves.

"White gloves too? Who wears white gloves? Especially in 90 degree weather. Maybe you can do a little strip tease for me." He smiled at her and flicked his cigarette over the ashtray to his left.

"Leave her alone Sal," Dante said searching all the drawers of his armwar. Sirico looked for any cracks in the floor.

Mina checked her text messages. After reading one, her eyes focused back on Sollozzo.

"And what are you hiding under that hat? Something on your forehead? And what's behind those red glasses?"

Sollozzo and Mina stared into each other's eyes.

"Wait a minute," He said with more fear in his face, "I know who you are."

Mina pulled off her hat to reveal her red bow and tiara. A quick wave of her hand over her eyes revealed her familiar Sailor V mask. Her trenchcoat quickly flew off to reveal her Sailor uniform with her long white gloves. Her legs kicked off the black pants she wore to reveal her short skirt.

"Sailor V!" Sollozzo said. Dante and Sirico stopped to see their partner reveal herself. Sollozzo's men were astounded, and slightly turned on, to see the famous superhero.

Sailor V quickly walked right over to Sollozzo's chair, took him by the hand and threw him onto the ground causing his brown hat to fly into the doorway. Sollozzo's men advanced towards her.

"Don't touch her," Sirico said pulling out his 9mm and pointing it at the gang. Sollozzo stood up trying to catch his breath, feeling the top of his bare black haired-head. Dante also pulled out his gun.

Sailor V pulled off the pillow top and ripped the bottom lining out to reveal kilos of brown substances. She picked one of them up. Dante, with his gun still focused on Sollozzo, moved over towards Mina. He took out a knife and cut a slit into the bag. Touching his finger to the substance, he then put it to his tongue. He then smiled at Sollozzo.

Mina too looked at Sollozzo, who's eyes were full of fear.

"Don't ever," She said waving her finger, "Call me a bitch!"


	8. Chapter 8 The Rooftop

**CHAPTER 8: THE ROOFTOP**

Amy's computer had pulled it off. She texted Mina: _"The bottom of his armchair."_ She smiled as the phone alerted her _"Message sent."_ She stood looking on for a few minutes. Suddenly she felt her hat being pulled off leaving her tiara to be exposed. Her gloved hand reached up to grab it as Amy turned around to see a black-haired girl in a waitress uniform with a mean scowl on her face. She twirled the beret around on one finger.

"Raye?" Mercury said. "What are you doing here, don't you have work?"

"I got fired," Raye said with a hoarse voice, "Again!"

"What? Why?"

"And on top of that," Raye threw the hat back to Amy, "I almost got hit by a cab!"

Amy couldn't even get a whimper out before Raye continued to vent.

"And, to top it all off, Serena, or Usagi or whatever the fuck her name is TOOK MY JOB! Serena could't weigh herself with a scale!"

Amy was unusually annoyed by Raye's confrontational attitude, "What is with you Raye?"

Raye continued to vent, "Let me guess, you and Sailor V are out finding a cure for cancer. Or maybe you're about to catch some bank robbers. Oh no, wait, King Kong is on top of the Empire State Building and Sailor V's getting him down!"

The bluenette raised her head in annoyance.

"And what am I doing Sailor Mercury?" Raye was now shouting at the top of her lungs. Enough people on the streets could turn their attention to the shouting girl.

"Don't call me that," Mercury snarled, "Sailor MARS!"

"I wish I could be Sailor Mars. But no! I have to babysit little Serena while you two are out doing what I USED TO DO!"

"Raye," Amy calmed down, "I know you're upset about Mina but-"

"Oh fuck Mina!" Raye made a 360 degree turn back toward the blue hair shouting up into the sky. "Fuck her. Mina's just a backstabbing undisciplined cunt!"

Amy smacked Raye hard into the face. Raye brought her hand to her face slowly and stared into Sailor Mercury's eyes. Amy was struggling to catch her breath. "I'm sorry Raye, but I won't have you badmouthing your own fellow soldier, the love of your life."

Raye hesitated rubbing the side of her face. "Not anymore. The two of us are finished."

Amy's dropped her head. She looked back to Raye putting her gloved hands on her shoulders, "Don't say that Raye. Mina still loves you."

Raye still stood there cold.

"And you do too."

Raye's eyes simmered down. She was just about to respond when a loud boom and rumble sent the Sailor Scouts to their knees.

"We've been waiting for this moment for a long time Sollozzo," Dante said smiling with his gun pointed at Sollozzo's face. "But this time?" He shook his head in excitement, "God Damn!"

Sirico nodded his head with a smile as well, his gun out. Sollozzo's two men stood there with their hands up. Sollozzo himself, cigarette still in his hand, did not have his hands up. Instead his eyes fixated on Sailor V. She smiled at him waving her famous and lethal index finger.

"All right guys," Sollozzo turned his eyes to Dante, "Let's get down to business. How much do you want?"

"You really think," Dante said without moving a muscle, "You can bribe your way out of this one?"

Sirico picked up the thought, "Even if we did take bribes, it would take a lot more than you even have Sal."

"Don't be so quick to decide," the drug dealer smiled. He looked over to Sailor V, "Sailor V over there, you know she works with Sailor Moon."

"I don't work with Sailor Moon," Sailor V said convincingly, "She works in Japan."

"Oh cut the bullshit!" Sollozzo started to get more confrontational. He turned back to Dante, "There is currently a bounty out on Sailor Moon-"

"Yeah yeah yeah," Dante said, "I hear all about it, the hundred-mil. Look Sal, the longer we-"

"Hundred mil?" The criminal laughed, "Not anymore, the bounty has gone up," he hesitated, "To one billion dollars."

Sailor V's eyes nearly popped out of her glasses. Sirico was surprised to hear of this, but Dante was still skeptical.

"Bullshit!" Dante snorted, "Nobody offers a billion for a hit, not even for political assassinations."

"Dante," Sollozzo continued, "I lie about many things as you know, but this, I'm not lying about. The contract for Sailor Moon's life is one billion dollars. That's a thousand million. Ten figures!" He pointed to Sailor V, "And that girl right there knows who she is. She can take us to Sailor Moon, we can ice her and retire to Costa Rica." He took a puff of his cigarette.

"I keep telling you," Sailor V spoke up, "I don't know who she is."

"What do you say sergeants?" The criminal ignored the heroine, "Even split up, a billion is more money than you two will ever see in your life."

Dante's concentration faded as his eyes vacillated between Sailor V and Sollozzo. "A billion dollars…"

Sirico couldn't maintain his composure either, "That's a lot of money."

Sailor V couldn't believe what she was hearing from her colleagues, "You're not seriously considering this?"

Neither of the officers answered her. They were lost in their thoughts. Sollozzo laughed realizing he may have gotten to them. He and his men still didn't want to move on the off-chance the suits would shoot them.

"You two," Mina lectured, "Are sworn officers of the law. You just caught the drug criminal of the century. You're gonna throw that away for money? I've been saving this world for over six years. Should all that be for nothing?"

Dante shook his head and regained his composure, "She's right. Billion or no billion Sal, you're going in the slammer."

Sollozzo's eyes were full of evil as he took his cigarette out of his mouth. "I'm sorry you feel that way." Within seconds, Sollozzo flicked the cigarette over the officers' heads. Dante knew Sollozzo was just trying to distract them and didn't flinch. Sailor V however watched as the cigarette fell to the ground near the window some ten feet away from where they were standing. A sudden explosion sent all of them to their feet.

Amy and Raye got up from the ground to see the side of the Sollozzo's building on fire.

"Oh my God," Amy shouted, "Mina!"

"She's in there?" Raye grabbed Amy's shoulders.

"Yes," Amy shook off Raye's hands as she kicked off her pants and her trenchcoat to reveal her full Sailor uniform. Luckily, most of the people around were running away from the fiery building.

Raye's shield began to deteriorate as overpowering feelings of love, guilt and concern caused her jaw to drop.

"I gotta go in." Amy began to run across the street before Raye grabbed a hold of her glove covered arm:

"No," Raye said, "I'll go in. You need to stop the fire."

Amy pondered for a split second and acquiesced to Raye's command. Raye ran into the smoking building, disappearing out of Amy's sight. She wasted no time.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Sailor Mercury said running towards the building. Ice water shot from out her gloved hands into the smoking building. The fire began to subdue. Within seconds of her actions, sirens appeared at light speed.

Sailor V was the first to get up from the explosion. Dust and smoke filled the air. But through her glasses, she could see Sollozzo running out the door. She immediately ran to catch him but was stopped by one of his henchmen. The big bald man held onto her. Luckily, Venus didn't have to do anything, because Dante tackled the guy to the ground out of nowhere. Mina watched as Dante wrestled with the man. Where was his gun? Sirico ran over to help his fellow officer but was pinned down at knife point by the other henchman.

Mina had no time, somebody had to chase down Sollozzo, and his desire to take out Sailor Moon only intensified her desire to catch him. She could feel Sailor Mercury's Ice storm entering the room as she exited the room into the hallway. With sirens echoing downstairs, she knew Sollozzo would be smart enough to go up onto the roof instead of the street. Sailor V ran up the staircase, nearly three steps per stride.

Sollozzo made it up to the roof. He had stuffed one of the officer's guns down his belt, the other was in his hand. Sollozzo did not appear to be a junkie. He was in tip-top shape, perhaps a match for the Sailor scout. Sollozzo could hear footsteps coming up the staircase. He instinctively ran behind a metal air vent facing his gun towards the entrance.

As Sailor V broke through the door onto the roof, Sollozzo impulsively pulled the trigger. Of course, Sailor V could count on her quick reflexes and super vision to just barely jump out the way. As she landed hard onto the ground, a quick shot of her Venus Crescent Beam hit the air vent pushing Sollozzo on his back to the ground.

Back down the street, the DEA entered the building. Amy could hear the sounds of gunshots and beamshots coming from the roof. Mina, she thought. Amy ran for the door, but a DEA officer held onto her.

"You can't go in there," he said, "This is a crime scene."

"I'm a Sailor Scout," Amy said fighting the man, "Sailor V is up there, I have to help her."

The man pushed her away, "Armed forces only Sailor Scout."

Mercury simply shot a couple bumbles into the man's face causing him to scream and grab his eyes. As she ran into the building, realizing this was not her way, she shouted, "Sorry!"

Back on the roof, Sollozzo picked up his gun preparing to fire at Sailor V again. Running as fast as she could, Sailor V jumped into the air, missing Sollozzo's shot and kicking him hard into the face.

This didn't stop the drug-dealer. He jumped up and punched Mina in the chest. Mina had taken many punches before, but his was strong. She had not felt pain like that since she used to fight the Negaverse. Taking a second to catch her breath, Sailor V watched the man running for the edge of the building. He jumped clear off! The blonde ran to the edge of the building. Sollozzo had not only landed on the next building some ten feet away, he was still running.

Sailor V easily jumped off the building and right onto Sollozzo! He screamed in pain as Venus tried to apprehend him. The two struggled in an intense jujitsu fight. Sollozzo was certainly a worthy adversary.

"You're dead!" Sollozzo said in a deep breathy voice, "You and your precious Sailor Moon are gonna be dead before you know it."

"Shut up!" Mina said in pure anger, and her fist immediately went for his face. Sollozzo showed no signs of pain. Who was this man?

The drug dealer gave Sailor V a knee into her breast. She screamed in agonizing pain, grabbing her chest. He kicked her so hard in the chest, she went flying clear into the wall of the building she had jumped from. Mina had enough reflexes to grab hold of the roof with one hand. Her body dangled eight stories over the hard ground. She was in so much pain, she couldn't even pull herself up. Instead, a finger slipped off of the building. It was only a matter of time before she fell. Her super jumping and landing skills were temporarily nullified.

This surely was the end of Sailor V.

Back down in 4E, the DEA officers escorted Sollozzo's two men downstairs in handcuffs. Sirico and Dante came out of the building, bruised, but unbroken.

"Did Sollozzo or Sailor V run by you guys?" Dante asked one of the officers.

"No," the officer said, "But I thought I saw the other one, the blue scout run up here."

The same officer who got maced by Mercury ran up the stairs and yelled at Dante, "Some bitch sprayed me in the eyes!"

Dante and Sirico were confused to see this, "What? Who?"

"She came in here," he answered rubbing his eyes, "Said she was a Scout, she had blue hair. I tried to stop her from coming in the building, but she sprayed bubbles in my eyes."

"You idiot!" Sirico said, "She's with us!"

"Clemons," Dante looked back to the other DEA officer, "Where did she go?"

He pointed upstairs, "She was running upstairs when I saw her."

"Let's go!" Dante, Sirico and Celmons all ran upstairs.

"Aw," the other officer said limping up the stairs holding his eyes, "Son of a bitch!"

Mina screamed in terror. Just as her hand slipped off and she began to plummet off the building, her fall suddenly stopped. Mina's eyes opened. She looked up to see another gloved hand holding her own. Amy? Mina could see the face and falling black hair of the one holding onto her: Sailor Mars, in full uniform! Mina was in such shock, she couldn't even bring herself to say 'Raye.'

"I gotcha!" Raye shouted to her ex-girlfriend. And she pulled her back onto the roof with all her strength. Mina collapsed into Raye's arms. She moaned in pain from her sore breast. However, a small whimper of a voice whispered, "Raye."

"You're okay," Sailor Mars said holding onto her.

"Mina!" Sailor Mercury ran towards the couple. She crouched down right next to Raye to see her blonde friend. Raye handed her into Amy's arms with an unusual look of concern on her face. Mina on the other hand was struggling to catch her breath. A familiar scene sent a shiver down Amy's spine, "Mina are you okay?"

"I can barely breathe," Sailor V whispered holding onto her breast. Amy quickly pulled up Sailor V's leotard to examine her, leaving her breasts fully exposed. Raye sat and watched without saying anything.

Amy grabbed a hold of Mina's breast, it was swollen, but as she felt it and felt the area of her sternum, there appeared to be no broken bones or ribs. Certainly she would have a bad bruise on her breast, but she would be okay.

"You're okay Mina," Amy said rubbing her breast ever so softly, "I think you just got the wind knocked out of you." Mina's breath began to settle thanks to Amy's soft words and soft feel. Sailor Mars got up and walked away very slowly. Amy turned her head to her confused, "Sailor Mars?"

Sailor Mars continued to walk away towards the door. Mina managed to stand up. She pulled down her top. "Raye!" She shouted holding her chest, "Aren't you going to say anything?"

Sailor Mars stopped and turned around. Her face had no expression, "I'm glad you're okay Sailor V." She was silent for a moment, "Just be careful out here." Without another word, Sailor Mars opened the door and walked downstairs.

Mina watched as her ex-girlfriend disappeared. She was as much at a loss for words as she was when Raye first revealed that she loved her. Sailor V was now injured, without her girlfriend, and without any of her friends.

Except one.

Sailor Mercury walked up to Mina and held her by the waste. The blonde immediately turned around, "Sollozzo!" She shook off Amy's hand and ran to the edge of the roof. As she scanned the neighboring building, there was no sign of the drug dealer. She looked everywhere, but he was long gone. How could this guy have beaten her and swept away so easily?

"Mina," Sailor Mercury ran up to her, "You need to take it easy."

"Amy," Mina looked at her, "We gotta find Sollozzo, he's looking for Serena. He wants the money!"

"You running around Manhattan," Amy said, "With an injured chest isn't going to help the situation. You need to get home and rest. We'll find him."

Of course, Mina thought, Amy's always right. Mina reluctantly turned around. Sailor Mercury put Mina's arm around her shoulders to help guide her down.

The three officers emerged from the door to see an injured Sailor V in the arms of Sailor A. Sirico stepped forward concerned, "Is she all right?"

"She'll be fine," Sailor A explained, "I just gotta get her home."

Sirico nodded his head. The three officers walked towards the edge of the building as the two scouts walked to the door. When they met in-between, Sailor V grabbed Sirico's by his shirt.

"Sirico," she said in a weak voice. Everyone stopped where they were. "Sollozzo got away."

Sirico's head came down off his shoulders, but her grabbed the scout's shoulders, "Don't worry, we'll get him."

"He wants Sailor Moon," She whispered, "You gotta stop him."

"Come on Sailor V," Mercury said, "Let's get you home."

Dante picked up his radio as Sirico watched the girls disappeared into the building. "All units," Dante spoke up, "Suspect Sollozzo is still on the loose. We need a full search within a ten mile radius now-"

"This is worse than we thought Amy," Mina said as they made their way for the stairs. "The bounty is now a billion."

Amy stopped and stared at Mina in terror, "A billion dollars?"

"Yeah," Mina said holding her injured breast.

Thoughts raced across Amy's mind faster than lightspeed. Looking back to Mina, she sighed, "Well, luckily she's safely hidden. There's nothing we can do about it right now. Let's just get you home."


	9. Chapter 9 The Assassination

**CHAPTER 9: THE ASSASSINATION**

The sunset lit the street with a orange glow as Serena and Amy walked down Mott Street in Little Italy. Both of them were dressed in coats, hoping to stay somewhat inconspicuous. They wouldn't even hold hands in fear of attracting attention to horny guys. Amy had on her black beret, while Serena wore a grey fedora.

"I love Italian food," Serena said in her ditzy voice. She was almost picking up a hint of a New York accent, or she could have just been talking like that for fun.

"You love all food Serena," Amy smiled at her.

"Not all food, just good food."

"Well," Amy couldn't help but put her arm around Serena's, "That was a pretty good restaurant." There was a small hesitation as the two continued to walk down the street. "I'm so happy to see you again."

"Me too," Serena looked to her friend, "I miss you so much. Hard to sleep at night."

"Me as well."

"Well at least you got Mina, I got nobody."

"Oh Serena," Amy said, "I love Mina, but not the way I love you."

They stopped in the middle of the sidewalk looking at each other.

"I'm afraid Serena," she continued, "They're looking for you. They want you dead."

"C'mon Amy," Serena joked around, "We went five years without me dying."

Serena's optimistic spirit never failed to make Amy smile.

"I wish Luna would let me be Sailor Moon again."

Amy shushed her, "Be careful, the walls have ears."

Serena looked around in confusion. She saw the fish market, the fruit stand, "I don't see any walls with ears."

Amy sighed and laughed.

"What?" Serena jumped up and down.

"I wish I could be as carefree," Amy said, "And as much of a free spirit as you."

Serena grabbed her friend and inched closer, "You just need to lighten up." She leaned in slowly to kiss the bluenette's lips. Amy didn't resist although she did notice a few people staring at them. Amy eventually pulled back.

"Why don't we find a place we can be in private?" Amy asked.

Serena smiled, "Let's go back to the apartment. Nobody's home right now!"

Amy considered the offer, considered the consequences, but looking into the face of her beautiful blonde girlfriend, she couldn't resist.

"I need to be with you right now Amy," Serena said, "If I have to go another night without you in bed with me, I'm gonna go crazy… And I'm already crazy to begin with." She laughed.

Amy looked around smiling and then back at Serena, "All right, all right, let's go."

Amy and Serena began to walk down the street, this time hand in hand. The street was filled with not just Italians, but people of all races conversing in different languages. Amy noticed an old 40s black Cadillac Fleetwood parked alongside the road. She let go of Serena's hand and stopped to admire the vehicle.

"Wow, look at this old Cadillac."

Serena looked at Amy slightly confused, "Since when have you been into cars?"

"Remember I worked as a Machanic with that girl Natsumi? I've been brushing up on them, because it helps you when you're a Police officer. If I'm not mistaken, this was made in the early 1940s."

Serena was not as interested, but did look across the street to see an old style fruitstand. "Hey Amy," she said, "I'm gonna go buy some fruit."

Amy moved her head away from the car to see Serena, "Since when do you eat fruit?"

"Since Raye threatened to sacrifice me to Satan unless I picked some up while I was out."

Amy shook her head and laughed, "Okay babe." She took a look through the car window to examine the car.

Serena walked across the street. Living in New York City, she had gotten used to jaywalking. There were no cars coming, but she wouldn't have cared if there were. The fedora covered Odango-head looked at the seemingly endless boxes of oranges, eggplants, Kiwifruits, and a bunch of other things she was unfamiliar with. She picked up her head to the chubby caterer.

"Hello," Serena said in a friendly voice. "I want some fruit." The Caterer didn't say anything, but picked up a paper bag. Serena looked at the box of oranges and pointed to a few of them, "Give me three." The man picked them up and placed them neatly in the bag.

As Serena continued to look at the fruit, two men emerged from behind a truck with hats and sports coats. As they walked towards the fruit stand, their eyes fixated on Serena. They reached into their pockets. The Princess handed the caterer money and picked up the bag. Her eyes shifted to the men now running toward her. The loud clicking footsteps made Serena's heart beat faster. She quickly began to climb over the boxes attempting to outrun the men. Their footsteps were getting louder as their hands revealed handguns pointing their way towards the marked girl.

Serena ran right into a barrel of oranges causing her to drop her bag. The oranges rolled across the street towards the black Cadillac. She ran right towards the car, "Amy!" She shouted, "AMY!"

But it was too late, as the oranges continued to roll down the street, gunshots fired directly into Serena's back. Her grey fedora flew off her head and she plunged right into the passenger's side of the car. The two men stopped and continued to empty their clips into Sailor Moon's back.

Amy immediately emerged from behind the car ducking to avoid getting shot herself. She looked at the two gunmen and pulled out her Sailor Pen. Unfortunately, the pen jumped out of her fingers and fell to the ground. Amy tried to pick it back up, but the gunmen had emptied their clips and ran down the street. The bluenette's mind was not on them. She turned to see Serena, her coat filled with holes, blood dripping down her back. She slowly spun around, creeping ever so softly off the hood of the car. Finally she fell to the ground on all fours, trying to keep herself up. It was no use. Whatever small amount of consciousness was left in her immediately deteriorated as she fell onto her back right on the street.

Amy stood there on the pavement looking down in shock at her Princess. Serena Usagi Tsukino, the girl she spent the last decade protecting, the love of her life, Sailor Moon, the Champion of Justice, had finally been assassinated.

Her legs collapsed as she fell down sitting on the side of the curb right in front of her friend's lifeless body. Her pen dangled in her hands. She shook and cried like she had never done before. She reached up to her head as her hat fell onto the ground. She could hardly catch her breath.

A crowd gathered around the body. Two women were pushed out of the way by a man. The caterer of the fruit-stand inched his way over to the gunned down beauty. This girl was only a young woman, barely out of high school. Her beautiful long blonde hair got covered by the filthy slime of the streets. And her face, so light, so fair, the face of a princess, had no signs of life.

None could feel the pain like Amy. Her eyes were tightly closed as tears painfully came down her face. She moaned like a baby. Her hands hovered in the air wishing they could do something to save Serena. All she could do was cry out her name so loudly it could be heard far down the street:

"SERENA!"

Darkness appeared out of nowhere. It was impossible to see anything.

"Amy?" A voice came through.

Suddenly a light came on. Amy was sitting up in bed, her naked body covered up in the sheets. She looked to her right to see Mina also under the covers. Her breast was covered up in a bandage. Her trademark bow was on the nightstand next to the lamp.

"What's wrong?"

Amy looked around the room still trying to get a grip on what had just happened. Looking onto her end of the bed, she picked up a copy of the THE GODFATHER. She and Mina had been watching the movie. A dream, she thought, it was just a dream. Amy sighed.

"I had the most horrible dream," She said.

Mina reached out to grab the blue-hair's face. They sat there in silence for a long time. Not kissing, not cuddling, not anything until Amy finally got out of bed.

"Mina," Amy said, "Can we go over to Serena's right now?"

Mina was trying to be patient, "Amy, it's-" She picked up her cell-phone, "It's 3:47 in the morning. They're all sleeping."

Amy reached for her pen, "I don't care," she said, "I gotta go. Mercury Star Power, make up." She immediately transformed into Sailor Mercury.

Mina painfully got out of bed, "Amy, what are you doing? Walking over to that apartment dressed as Sailor Mercury isn't a good idea."

"In the dream I just had," Amy said, "Serena was assassinated."

Mina didn't know how to respond to this. She managed to squeak out, "Amy, you're Sailor Mercury, the brains of the Scouts. Are you sure this is the best decision to make right now?"

"All my rational reasoning," Amy said putting on her goggles, "Has escaped me. I'm afraid for Serena's life."

Mina shook her head realizing there was no way she could change the girl's mind. "Okay, but you know Luna's gonna be mad at us." Mina picked up her pen, ignoring the pain in her chest, "Moon Power, Make up!"


	10. Chapter 10 The Whisky Bottle

**CHAPTER 10: THE WHISKY BOTTLE**

Scattered clouds carved up pieces of the sky, even blocking the moon's bright glow. The bright lights of New York were enough to illuminate the city but not in Serena, Lita and Raye's apartment. One lone light shined down onto the kitchen table where Raye sat staring at a half empty beverage. Her expressionless eyes open, she didn't move a muscle. Her hair hung down along each side of her face. She was alone.

Lita came into the kitchen tying her green bathrobe. She kept her eyes on Raye as she pulled out a chair perpendicular to where Raye was sitting. The raven-hair didn't even catch a glimpse of the brunette as she sat down silently. Lita folded her arms onto the table. Raye finally took another sip of her drink. Lita could see a bottle of Whisky opened. Luckily, it didn't appear she had poured too much.

"Since when," Lita said with a bit of optimism in her voice, "Do you drink Whisky at 4 in the morning?"

Raye didn't answer or even look at her.

"Come on Raye," Lita unfolded her arms, "You haven't said a word since you cussed out Tony. What's going on?"

"I saw Mina," Raye finally said without moving a muscle.

Lita's eyes opened, "You saw her?"

"I saved her life," Raye said, "Atop of the building where they busted that drug dealer."

Lita could count on the media's love affair with Sailor V to clue her in on everything they did. "Were you suited up when you saved her?"

"Yeah."

Lita's eyes vacillated, "The media didn't say anything about Sailor Mars making the scene."

"I snuck away."

There was silence.

Finally Raye let her guard down and sighed. She looked at Lita, "You know what the worst part is? I enjoyed it!"

"You enjoyed saving your girlfriend?"

"No," Raye snorted and recoiled, "Well I mean I'm glad I saved her, but-" Raye closed her eyes and gathered her thoughts. "Getting back into that Sailor uniform, running up onto the roof. It was the rush I've been missing since we got here."

Lita nodded her head.

"Hey," Serena's voice grabbed their attention. Serena stumbled into the kitchen wiping her eyes. She was dressed in her pink bunny pajamas. Lita and Raye were not in the mood to chastise her about them.

"I know exactly what you mean," Lita said turning back to Raye. "Everytime I see another story about Sailor V and Sailor A, I get a little jealous. I want to be out there kicking the crap out of those drug dealers for hurting Mina." She slammed her right fist into her left palm.

Serena sat down at the table and looked at the bottle of Whisky. She reached for a glass off the counter and poured herself a glass. "Maybe this will help me sleep."

"Don't tell me you're sulking too?" Lita turned to the blonde.

"I want to go back out there," Serena put the bottle down, "And be Sailor Moon again."

Raye looked over to her friend.

"I thought leaving Sailor Moon behind," She continued, "And living a normal life in New York would be fun, but what's the point if I can't share it with Amy? I'd rather be out there fighting bad guys with her by my side than sitting around this apartment without her."

Raye turned to her blonde friend, "You know I hate to admit it," she said sincerely, "But you are absolutely right."

Serena smiled and Raye grabbed her hand.

"Guys," Lita interjected, "Don't forget about the bounty on your head-"

"Lita," Sailor Moon closed her eyes in annoyance, "There is always going to be somebody out there wanting me dead. Am I just supposed to hide for the rest of my life all because of some stupid threat?"

Luna entered the room softly hearing everything.

"I'm so conflicted," Raye said pushing her glass away. "I can't be mad at Mina anymore. God damn it, she's the only one of us who refused to walk away from her destiny." She hesitated, "But at the same time, I think we still need to listen to Luna. Serena is a marked girl and we can't afford to lose her."

"You're not the only ones who are conflicted," Luna's gentle English voice chimed in. She jumped right onto the table. "Artemis and I have discussed this over and over."

The three girls listened carefully to the cat's words.

"We want you to go back out as the Sailor Scouts," The cat continued, "It's who you are! But if God forbid something happened to Sailor Moon, our future is doomed."

"Luna," Serena whined, "Don't you miss Amy?"

"Of course I do," Luna continued, "Mina too, but they made their decision."

The girls all hung their heads and continued to drink.

"It's just," Raye hesitated, "Mina got hurt pretty bad. I'm a little worried about her."

"Oh Raye," Luna smiled, "She's Sailor Venus. She was Sailor V before any of us came along. I'm sure she'll be all right."

A white cat suddenly burst open the window in the living room and jumped onto the kitchen table.

"Artemis?" Luna said.

Artemis was struggling to catch his breath. "Something terrible has happened!"


	11. Chapter 11 The Reunion

**CHAPTER 11: THE REUNION**

Sollozzo watched from his six story balcony window as the sun slowly began to rise casting shadows onto the ruins of the World Trade Center. He gazed upon the site with cold eyes. He turned around, the soft morning light from the behind him, gazing upon his prize. Seated in two chairs inside the large apartment building were Sailor V and Sailor A. Both of them were tied to the chairs with specialized electrical wire. Two of Sollozzo's men pointed guns at them, another stood by the door, another to Sollozzo's left. The scouts had spent the last half hour trying to escape from the chairs, but whatever Sollozzo had tied them up with was too strong.

It happened so fast. Sailor V and A ran out of their apartment only to be ambushed by Sollozzo's men. They couldn't tell what knocked them out, but they awoke into the drug lord's building.

Sollozzo sat in a chair right across from the two of them. He pulled out a cigarette from his pack and, with his lighter already in his hand, lit it up and took a puff.

"You know," Sollozzo said with a didactic tone in his voice, "I don't think anybody can really ever know just how devastating 9/11 was, unless you lived in New York City." He chuckled slightly, "Especially you Japs."

A look of anger came over Mina's face as she stared angrily at the racist criminal.

Sollozzo shook his head, "Yeah you know what I'm talking about. The only other time we've really ever been attacked was Pearl Harbor." He raised his hands, "And who was that who attacked us?"

"The Germans?" The crony to Sollozzo's left asked enthusiastically.

Amy rolled her eyes. Sollozzo slowly turned around to stare at his inept colleague annoyed. The tattooed muscle-built henchman's face did not know what to do.

"Why don't you," Sollozzo stuttered trying to maintain his composure, "Why don't you go wait by the door." The guy hung his head and walked sadly over by the door. Sollozzo shook his head in annoyance. His attention turned back to his prisoners, "Did you ever see the Trade Center? I mean in person?"

Mina finally spoke up, "Yeah I did when I was little."

"Amazing things weren't they," Sollozzo smiled. Mina didn't, "Would have made a great climax for Sailor V's adventures in New York wouldn't it? A final battle on top of the Twin Towers of the World Trade Center." He scratched the side of his face, "No you Japs can't possibly understand what it's like."

"Need I remind you," Amy spoke up angrily, "About Hiroshima?"

"Oh don't bring up that bullshit," Sollozzo took another puff of his cigarette.

"No," Amy interrupted, "August 6th 1945, the U.S. bombed Hiroshima. Over 100,000 people died, not to mention the 200,000 something casualties over the decades from radiation poisoning."

"I don't give a fuck," Sollozzo snorted.

"Well we do," Sailor Mercury said. "I watched the news cover the Trade Center attacks on that night, day for you, wishing I could do something."

"And where," Sollozzo said, "Was Sailor Moon?"

Mina rolled her eyes and sighed, "I keep telling you, I don't know-"

"Cut the crap Sailor V," Sollozzo got up. "Let me explain something to you. Whether through my doing, or by another, Sailor Moon will be killed. Nobody survives a bounty as big as this one. Now, you can co-operate with me, tell me where she is. I'll let the both of you go, I'll even give you both a share of the money. You'll be set for life." He crouched down to look into Mina's face, "Just tell me, who is she?"

Mina hesitated before slowly stating, "I… don't… know!"

Sollozzo brought his head down and sighed. He got up and grabbed what looked like a remote for something. He stood right over Sailor Mercury and stared into her eyes. Amy stared back. Sollozzo grinded his teeth and squeezed the remote. Invisible electric shocks buzzed through Amy's body. She screamed in horrific pain. Thrashing about in her chair. Unfortunately, it was bolted to the floor. Mina's eyes popped out of her glasses.

"Stop," Mina shouted struggling to escape. The other guard pointed his gun closer at her, "What are you doing?"

Sollozzo let go of the remote. Amy's screaming halted, but she still shivered in pain. The black-haired villain turned back to Sailor V, "This is specialized electrical rope. I'll spare the scientific mumbo-jumbo, but it sends shocks directly into Sailor A's nervous system." Amy tried to disconnect her mind from the pain. "Of course I know Sailor A can take the pain much more than a normal person, but no matter how strong she may be, after a couple minutes of this, her body's gonna fry and she'll be dead."

Mina now struggled harder to make it out of the chair. It was no use.

"Please," Sollozzo smiled, "Don't struggle. Just tell me who Sailor Moon is. If you don't tell me, then you have to watch your friend die."

"Don't tell him Sailor V," Amy squeaked out.

Sollozzo squeezed the remote again. Amy screamed in pain, "Shut the fuck up!" He said and released the remote.

Mina had finally figured out who this guy was. She stared at him, "You're from the Negaverse aren't you?"

The man turned around with a surprised look on his face. He eyes looked directly at the Sailor Scout as he stood before her. She in turn stared right back at him with a fire in her eyes.

"Over five long years," Sollozzo said deliberately, "I've watched all my partners, and my business with them, be twarted by you Sailor Scouts: Beryl, Rubeus, Tomoe, Nehelenia, Galaxia; I had business with them all."

"Why?" Mina asked.

"You want to sap someone's energy? Well nothing can drain a person like hard drugs, especially heroin. Long story short, I provided energy for these people, or aliens or… whatever. They gave me energy boosts, power, even gadgetry. That explosion from my cigarette you saw back in Tribeca? One of Tomoe's toys. Not to mention these high powered torture wires. I could outrun the police forever."

Mina's attention turned to Amy. She was very weak.

"As annoying as you were Sailor V," Sollozzo continued, "Sailor Moon managed to destroy everyone I was in business with." He stared directly at Sailor V. "I'm sick of it. I put out a contract on her head. There's a rumor going around Japan that this girl Usagi Tsukino is Sailor Moon, but once you and your friend started appearing in my neck of the woods, I knew Sailor Moon was close."

He turned his back to take another puff of his cigarette, "So let's try this again Sailor V, if that is who you really are." He turned around to stare at his enemy and took the cigarette out of his mouth. "Where is Sailor Moon?"

Sailor V's eyes vacillated.

The villain picked up the remote, "Either you tell me who she is, or your friend dies. What's it gonna be?"

Mina looked at her friend. Another shock from those wires could kill her. The blonde closed her eyes, nearly praying for a miracle. She opened her eyes back to Sollozzo and spoke:

"I'm Sailor Moon."

Sollozzo's dropped his hand and his jaw in hearing this news. He stared at the girl for several seconds.

"Sailor V!" Amy tried to shout out, "No!"

"I can't let you die," Mina said as a tear came down her eye.

"She's not Sailor Moon," Amy cried out weakly to Sollozzo.

"She's just being loyal to me," Sailor V said calmly. "I'm Sailor Moon. Doesn't it make sense, I'm blonde and she's blonde? Ever make that connection?"

Sollozzo burst out laughing. Mina closed her eyes realizing he had called her bluff. "C'mon Sailor V. Give me a little credit. I know you're not Sailor Moon." He went right up to her and ripped off her glasses. Mina's face was exposed. Sollozzo's smile faded away as he examined her face along with her red bow. "Wait a minute-" His eyes suddenly widened, "Sailor Venus?" Sollozzo turned around laughing, "Oh how did I not see that? Of course, Sailor V is Sailor Venus. My God, how stupid were your enemies?

"And if I'm not mistaken," Sollozzo moved towards Amy and pulled off her goggles and raised his hands. "Of course! Sailor Mercury! Who the hell else has blue hair?" He paced back and forth smiling at his men. "Well this actually works out great. If I can't take out Sailor Moon, I can take out her underboss and consigliere!" He raised his remote.

Amy and Mina looked at each other realizing this was the end.

"Unless," Sollozzo hesitated, "You tell me who Sailor Moon is?"

"MARS FIRE IGNITE!"

"JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!"

As two familiar voices came through the door, so did an explosion of fire and lightning. The two men guarding the door were blown to the ground. The two guards near Sailor Venus and Mercury were also knocked to their feet. The door completely incinerated. Sollozzo, facing the doorway covered his eyes, but the two Sailor Scouts, still tied, turned their heads in relief.

Sailor Mars appeared through the smoke first in her full red uniform. The tall Jupiter followed standing five feet parallel to Mars' left. Sollozzo's two remaining men got up and pointed their guns. A sparkling tiara appeared out of nowhere and knocked the guns right out of the men's hands. They recoiled in pain. The tiara rescinded back into the smokey doorway for a gloved hand to grab. The figure moved forward and revealed herself. Her blonde odango hair was all too familiar. She stood in front of Mars and Jupiter with a serious look on her face.

"I," she said, "Am Sailor Moon!"

Her arm flew into the air as she did her usual gestures, "And I say on behalf of the moon," She brought her hands to her fighting stance, "I will right wrongs and triumph over evil."

"And that means you!" Sailor Mars interrupted pointing at Sollozzo.

Serena turned back to Raye with an annoyed look on her face, "Mars, you're not supposed to say that, only I am!"

Sailor Mars rolled her eyes, "All right fine."

Sailor Moon turned back to the criminal, "In the name of the Moon, I shall punish you!"

Sailor Mars butted back in, "Why do keep changing the oath? Sometimes you say 'I shall punish you' and then other times you do the 'Right wrongs and triumph over evil' thing. Can you just pick an oath and stick with it?"

Sailor Moon turned to Raye and growled at her, "Why do you always have to argue with me Mars? I'm the one saying the oath, I think I'll decide what words I wanna say."

"Uh," Lita interrupted with an innocent look on her face, "Guys?"

"Well excuse me Ms. Inconsistency!" Mars struck back.

Mina rolled her eyes in response to this scene she'd seen way too many times. Amy was too weak to even care. Sollozzo was confused. He looked over to Venus, still tied to her chair:

"Do they always fight like this?" He asked her.

Mina looked at him unsure of how to respond. Finally she looked at the two still arguing and shouted, "WILL YOU TWO STOP FUCKING ARGUING AND HELP US?"

Raye and Serena turned their attention back to Mina. "Sorry," Sailor Moon said, "She started it."

"I did not," Mars said, "You did!"

"No you did," Serena turned back to her arguing.

Sollozzo's ears were starting to hurt from the sound of these two ditzy girls arguing. He picked up his remote and squeezed it with all his might. Sailor Venus and Sailor Mercury began to scream in agonizing pain as electric shocks entered their nervous system. Sailor Moon and Mars turned back towards them in fear. Jupiter, however was ready for action.

"Jupiter Thunder Crash!" The tall brunette sounded off as a nasty zap of electricity hit Sollozzo knocking him to the ground.

The painful shocks ceased as Mina and Amy recoiled in pain. Amy looked like she was about to pass out. Sailor Moon and Mars rushed over. Mars burned the wires off of Mina's body and put held her hand to pull her up.

"Thanks," Mina said.

"You hurt?" Raye asked concerned.

"I'm okay," Mina said holding her sore chest, "But I don't know about Mercury."

Sailor Moon untied Mercury only to have her fall directly into her arms. "Mercury!" Sailor Moon shouted, "Are you okay?"

Mercury was shaking and struggling to breathe, "So much pain!" She managed to squeeze out of her mouth.

"You'll be okay," Sailor Moon told her friend as she laid her down by Sollozzo's nearby couch. Mercury stared back up at her lover. Her beautiful blonde hair, her blue eyes, her innocent look of concern were enough to make the pain go away. Amy rubbed her white gloved hand across Serena's face. The blonde in turn held held her lover's hand.

"You came to save us?" Mercury whispered.

"Of course," Sailor Moon chuckled, "Sailor Moon will never turn her back on her friends," she quoted the theme song.

Mercury laughed, "I'll never leave your side again."

Sollozzo himself began to get up, but not before Jupiter zapped him again with painful electricity. Sollozzo was a tough guy, but Jupiter's thunder certainly slowed him down. Sailor V took out another pen and placed it high in the air, "Venus Power, Make-up!" She quickly transformed from Sailor V to the orange suited Sailor Venus.

"My how the tables have turned Sollozzo!" Venus said as she kicked him in the chest. He recoiled in pain, "That's for kneeing me in my boobs!"

Two of Sollozzo's men were knocked out cold, the other two sat on the ground hoping the scouts wouldn't hurt them.

"This is the guy," Sailor Venus said to Mars and Jupiter standing tall, "Who put out the contract on Sailor Moon!"

Mars looked down at the black-haired man. She wanted to burn him in flames. Sailor Moon beat her to the punch and stood before the criminal, "You asshole!" She shouted, "You almost broke up the Sailor Scouts, you know that?"

Sollozzo smiled as he got up on all fours, "Excellent!"

"Well your plan didn't work Salazar!" Sailor Moon teased him.

"Sollozzo," He corrected her.

"Whatever!" Serena turned back to Mina. "Sailor V, you're a policewoman now, you wanna take him to jail?"

Venus smiled, "With pleasure Sailor Moon."

"Wait," Sollozzo said as he got up and took another puff of his cigarette, "You might wanna take a look out that window before you do anything."

"You really think," Jupiter interrupted, "We're dumb enough to fall for that?"

The criminal simply walked towards the window. The scouts moved in on him, thinking he might try to escape. Sollozzo didn't escape, he simply opened the window and was greeted by sounds of yelling and possible rioting. He stared at the scouts smiling.

"What's going on?" Sailor Mars asked.

Sailor Mercury managed to push herself up from the couch.

"What's going on," Sollozzo responded, "Is that every bounty-hunter, hitman, junkie, and low-life is here to assassinate Sailor Moon! "

The scouts all looked at each other worried.

"I knew you couldn't resist to save your friends," The drug-dealer continued smiling, "So I invited every criminal I know in this city to take you out Sailor Moon."

"You're insane!" Raye growled at him.

Sailor Venus inched her way towards the window. Sollozzo got out of the way and gestured for her to take a look:

Hundreds, maybe thousands of men staring up at her screaming bloody murder. Her eyes could not believe it. Suddenly a gunshot made Mina scream and fall to the floor.

"Venus!" Sailor Moon cried. All of them made their way closer to the window to pick up Mina.

"It's okay," Venus said getting up and moving back slightly, "He didn't hit me."

Sollozzo moved back to the window and shouted at the crowd, "Hey I'm still up here, hold your fire!" He back up to look at the scouts and shook his head. This time, he was facing the window while addressing the scouts, "Sorry, it's hard to find good help these days." He stared at the tattooed henchman to his left, still on his knees not doing anything.

"Sailor Moon!" Luna ran right into the room calling for her princess. Sollozzo looked down to see the talking cat. She paid no attention to him and stood right before the Odango-head, "We've got to get you out of here now! We can hop the roofs-"

"Oh sorry kitty," Sollozzo took his cigarette into his hand, "Sailor Moon's not going anywhere." Sollozzo backed up and flicked his cigarette in their direction.

"The cigarette!" Mina shouted as the cancer stick hung in mid-air, "Get it!"

The white gloved hand of Sailor Mercury intercepted the stick. She stood there holding it with with a look of terror in her eyes, "Incredible," she said as the cigarette dampened right into her water-powered hands, "Millions of metric-tons of greenhouse gases emitted into the atmosphere every day in New York City from Cars, Buses, industrial buildings, and yet cigarettes are still the leading cause of lung cancer."

Sailor Moon stood there trying to grasp what Amy said. The bluenette now threw the water soaked cigarette onto the ground. Nothing happened. Sollozzo simply reached into his pocket. Suddenly a blast surrounding the scouts and Luna knocked them all into the wall shattering right through the window. The five of them fell toward the ground. Sailor Venus acted quickly.

"Venus Love Chain!" Her chain grasped a hold outside the building wall just before she reached the ground. She swung like Tarzan to catch Raye. The two landed safely. Amy fell into Mina's arms. Raye caught Serena and held her with both arms. They all broke Lita's fall. The Sailor Scouts were all piled on top of each other, thankfully only dusted from the explosion.

"Lita," Raye murmured with the brunette lying on top of her, "Could you please get your butt off of my head!"

"Would you get your head off of my boobs!" Serena said.

They all crawled off of each other. Lita was the first to get up from the hard ground, shaking herself off. Raye stood up and pulled up Serena. Mina and Amy both got up together. The five of them stood on the dirty sidewalk apathetically until they all turned away from the building to see a mob of criminals looking directly at them. Some eyes filled with murder, others filled with rape.

Serena was frightened by this and held onto Amy pressing her chest against hers. Raye and Mina stood trying to protect one another.

"Listen up!" Sollozzo's voice came through. All of the scouts looked up, just catching a glimpse of the criminal leaning out the broken window. "That meatball-headed blonde is Sailor Moon. Whosoever takes out Sailor Moon gets to collect one billion dollars! I'll also be giving out prizes to anyone who kills one of her bodyguards. Kill them all!"

A loud roar erupted from the crowd as the men charged at the scouts.

"Oh shit!" Mina screamed!


	12. Chapter 12 The Battle on Church Street

**CHAPTER 12: THE BATTLE ON CHURCH STREET**

The position had been formed. On the sidewalk against the building, Sailor Mars and Sailor jupiter held their positions in front of Sailor Moon; Jupiter standing to Mars' right. Certainly Sailor Jupiter was the muscle of the group, but Mars' power of fire could hold back anyone. Standing to the right of Mars, protecting Sailor Moon from the side, was Sailor Venus. The brains of the group, Sailor Mercury, stood by Sailor Moon's right side. There was no way Mercury's computer could help her this time. Rather than some power wielding nega-monster with an energy source, the mob gathered on Church Street were only energized by their own greed. They had very little time before a few men pulled out their guns to fire at the scouts. Mercury acted quickly.

"Mercury Bubbles," the water scout called out, "BLAST!"

The street was now filled with a misty fog making it impossible for the gang of low-lifes to see anything. Gun shots still fired, the girls all ducked hoping to avoid getting hit. Through the fog, Jupiter appeared before a gun-wielding killer and bashed him in the head. The man fell to the ground, his gun falling to the ground.

The mob immediately charged after the scouts through the fog. It was impossible for them to see anything. Luckily, the fog didn't effect the sight of the Sailor soldiers. Jupiter's mixed-martial arts skills were more than a match for a group of possibly drugged-out criminals: A low Jujitsu kick to one man's leg, an immediate hard uppercut to another man's chin, a head-butt into a man's stomach, a titty-twister for another. Clearly she had the strength of a hundred men.

The gunshots continued to fire, and Mars could see a bullet accidentally hitting one of the charging criminals. He fell to the floor as he screamed in agonizing pain. Raye hatted guns. She knew it was only a matter of time before a bullet got one of them. The shots needed to stop. It was to hard to see exactly where the bullets were coming from in this crowd, so Sailor Mars closed her eyes and pulled out one of her charms and brought it in front of her face.

"I call upon the power of Mars," she chanted and opened her eyes, "Firearms begone!" She threw the talisman into the air. No one had ever heard her shout this before. Though she had toasted hundreds of evil monsters, Raye was not about to burn these people alive. Scumbags thought they might have been, no human in her eyes deserved to die, especially in the presence of a memorial sight.

Luckily, this non-lethal attack did it's job. The talisman burned into light. Sailor Mars could see through the dissipating fog, at least a few firearms being dropped to floor. Several men screamed and held their hands in pain.

"What was that?" Sailor Moon asked her blue-haired consigliere.

"She overheated the metallic guns," Mercury responded. "Nobody will be picking them up for a while."

As the gunshots ceased, Sailor Mars jumped into the crowd and joined her brunette friend in the fight. She screamed in classic Japanese anime style as she brought several guys to the ground. Jupiter had the muscle, but Mars' intensity could be just as damaging. Raye pulled out several charms and threw them onto the enemies foreheads. They cried in pain as Sailor Mars proceeded to kick them all to the ground.

Jupiter and Mars continued to fend off the greedy criminals until one big guy got the drop on Mars. He pinned her to the ground and pulled out a large knife. The knife lunged for Sailor Mars' eye. Jupiter had her hands full herself.

"Mars!" Sailor Venus shouted running towards her. "Venus Love Chain!" She screamed and her trusted golden chain appeared before her.

She immediately flung the metal chain into the man's knife-wielding hand. The knife flew out into the street. Mars immediately kneed the guy off of her as he let his guard down. More criminals tried to take down Mars, but Venus whipped her chain, holding them back like a lion tamer.

"C'mon!" Mina yelled with growl in her voice, "Who wants some?"

It almost seemed as if some of the guys were getting turned on by this display of femdom.

"Jesus Christ," Mars said as she stood near her, "They're looking at you like your a dominatrix!"

Mina looked to Raye and then growled in anger. "Nobody fantasizes about me," She yelled as she charged after the criminals with her chain, "Except Sailor Mars!" The men ran away in pain as the chain hit them hard in the back.

Sailor Moon watched her three soldiers fight for her life unsure what to do. Mercury stood near her protecting her in case anyone got past the three guardians. She still felt very weak. Serena saw Luna waiting near the side of the building.

"Any ideas Luna?" She asked the cat.

"Sailor Moon," Luna looked to her, "Get these people away from us and RUN!"

"Run?" Serena yelled, "The first few years together, you told me to stay and fight, and now you want me to run?"

"She's right Sailor Moon," Mercury said to her, "The four of us can hold them off. You get out of here. They want you, not us."

Everything raced before Sailor Moon's eyes. She had gone from the coldest corners of the Earth to the far reaches of space with her friends. Never once, despite all her fear, did she ever leave them behind.

"I'm not gonna do that Mercury!" Sailor Moon said. "It's time to stop hiding!"

Luna was not sure whether to be proud of Sailor Moon's courage, or be disappointed by her stupidity. Either way, she encouraged her princess, "Sailor Moon, the Imperium Silver Crystal should give you all strength to defeat this mob in a non-lethal manner."

Sailor Moon had a confused look on her face, "I thought it was called the Silver Imperium Crystal?"

"WHATEVER!" Luna snorted, "Just use it!"

Serena rolled her eyes and held out her moon wand shouting, "Moon Cosmic Power". She held the wand in the air as it glimmered brightly knocking several of the criminals to their backs and causing others to cover their eyes. There were still hundreds of villains waiting to tear them apart.

Jupiter felt more strength in her body from the Silver Crystal. The mob continued after her, but punches and kicks sent them all piling on the ground. Sailor Mars knocked a man to his knees. She forcefully ripped open his shirt and pressed her hand against his chest. Fiery heat escaped from Mars' gloved hand and branded a hand mark right on the man's chest. He screamed in pain running into the mob knocking several people over.

Mercury stood like a new person and sighed with relief, "I feel better. The crystal gave me back my strength."

"C'mon Sailor Mercury," Sailor Moon said smiling, "Let's do it!"

Mercury and Moon held hands and stared into each other's eyes for a second. "Let's never separate again," Sailor Mercury said smiling.

"Hey," Sailor Mars shouted towards them, "Are you two love-birds gonna help us or not?"

With their hands still held, Sailor Moon and Mercury extended their arms and ran towards the ground. They jumped together and kicked two bad guys at the same time. Now their hands separated. Mercury was not quite a fighter like Mars or Jupiter, but her desire to protect the princess was just as strong. She did a backflip towards a fat man with a bat. Her legs knocked the dangerous man to the ground. Sailor Moon was the weakest fighter, but her Crystal gave her enough power to fend off enemies. She was lucky that her four soldiers were doing a bulk of the fighting.

Venus did a dance spin extending her chain out. As her body spinned around several times, her chain knocked several men to the ground. She stopped and spread her legs apart. As she smiled and admired her worked, she looked up to the building to see Sollozzo staring down at her.

"Is this all you got Sollozzo?" She shouted at him with all her pride.

Sailor Moon turned to the balcony. Sollozzo! They had to get rid of him.

Sollozzo stood outside the broken window with an evil look in his eye. He rescinded back into his room slowly out of sight.

"Don't push him Venus," Jupiter shouted boxing with a man who looked like Mike Tyson (it might have even been Mike Tyson…) "There's still a lot more villains here than we can handle."

She was right, there was no break. They had already knocked out some 50 guys altogether, and the mob was still going strong. It was as if every evil-doer in New York City was right here on this street corner.

"I can't hold them off forever," Sailor Mars shouted. She watched another man try to pick up one of the guns she heated up. It was impossible, the pain from the burning metal was simply too much.

"Die Princess!" A man's voice came through. He was a big man wielding a sword charging Sailor Moon. She watched him in terror. Sailor Mars instinctively reacted:

"Mars Fire Ignite!" Fire escaped from her gloved hands and ignited the sword wielding man. He screamed in pain as his skin burned.

Sailor Moon backed up unaware of what to do. Luckily Mercury did:

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Water escaped from her hands and distinguished the burning man. He fell to the ground, smoke escaping his body. His third degree burns looked painful, but he would live. "Be careful Mars," Mercury called out, "We don't wanna kill these people."

"Jupiter, Venus, cover me! Mercury get over here!" Mars said as she ran towards Amy. Jupiter and Venus teamed up to give Raye cover as she met up with Mercury. Sailor Moon also covered the two.

Raye had to speak up over the deafening crowd: "I know we don't wanna kill anyone, but if I ignite a fire, you can just douse out the flames. Nobody burns to death, they'll all be on the ground in pain, we get the hell out of here."

"I don't know Mars," Mercury said, "Third degree burns can kill people regardless of being treated with water. I'm afraid to do it."

"But I'm not," A loud voice came through.

Suddenly a gigantic blast sent Mars, Mercury, the rest of the Sailor Scouts and everyone nearby flying from the ground. All five Sailor Scouts smashed right into the building. Luckily they were all still conscious. Several men had also fallen from the blast nearby them. They might not have been able to get up.

Sailor Moon was still on the ground. She could still make out through the dusty air her Moon Wand five feet away from her. She crawled as quickly as she could on the dirty pavement till she could grab the instrument. Unfortunately, a black shoe came down on it. Sailor Moon looked up at a 9mm Pistol pointing towards her skull. The man holding the gun, his shoe on her moon wand, was the evil drug-dealer Sollozzo.

All the other Sailor Scouts stood up to see several of Sollozzo's men wielding AK-47s. An angry Sailor Mars' began to fill her fists with fire. Electricity illuminated from Jupiter's hands.

"Go ahead Sailor Scouts!" Sollozzo shouted without taking his eyes off Sailor Moon.

Sailor Venus calmed Mars down holding her as the gunmen smiled at her. Jupiter put her hands down to her sides and frowned.

"Sailor Moon!" Mercury shouted seeing her Princess at gun-point. She wanted to run towards her, but Mina held onto her.

"Not another move out of any of you," Sollozzo said firmly, "Or you will all die."

Luna stood against the building wishing there was something she could do.

The mob stood by not saying a word almost revering Sollozzo as a God. It was so eerily quiet.

"You know," Sollozzo smiled, "I've really gotta hand it to you Sailor Moon, you are a worthy adversary. I see now how you and your friends were able to take down Beryl, Tomoe, and everyone I worked with."

Sailor Moon said nothing.

"Unfortunately," Sollozzo's smile faded away, "This will definitely be your last fight. You've been a problem for the Negaverse and you've been a problem for me for the last time."

"Don't do it Sal," Venus cried to the man, "I'm the one who busted you up back in Tribeca. I've played a hand in every Negaverse battle, take me!"

"No!" Raye shouted as she held onto her blonde girlfriend. The gunmen standing around them got closer to ensure no funny buiness, "I'm the one who took down everyone's guns, don't you want to ice me?"

"You wanna take the muscle of the group-" Jupiter interrupted.

"Please Sollozzo-" Mercury interrupted. All four of the Sailor Scouts were talking over each other.

"Everybody shut up!" Sollozzo said without looking at them. The Scouts fell silent. "I'll figure out what to do with you all later. But right now, you are all going to watch Sailor Moon's head blow open."

"It's all right guys," Sailor Moon lied as she lied there thinking this was indeed the final final end.

Sollozzo smiled and very slowly, his finger pressed on the trigger.


	13. Chapter 13 The Fire Escape

**CHAPTER 13: THE FIRE ESCAPE**

Sirens echoing down the street became louder and louder. The sirens caused the taciturn crowd to become more vocal. Sollozzo couldn't help but take his eyes off of Sailor Moon as he watched the mob separate like the Red Sea. A cop car sped towards him.

Sailor Moon took advantage of the distraction. She grabbed her moon wand from under Sollozzo's foot causing him to trip slightly. She immediately dove in front of her friends and held her wand up. Bullets immediately fired out of the AK-47s Sollozzo's henchmen were carrying. The scouts recoiled instinctively. When their eyes opened, a protective shield emitted from Sailor Moon's wand. Luna stood up shaken, but relieved.

The doors to the police car flew open to reveal officers Dante and Sirico. They both crouched behind the doors and took out their guns. They fired at Sollozzo's men knocking the AK-47s right out of their hands. The shots were non-lethal, but enough to force all of them to the ground.

Sailor Moon and her friends watched the police officers run out with guns in hand. Sollozzo ran onto the fire escape of the building.

Dozens of sirens sounded off as the mob grew more wild. Soon, dozens of members of the NYPD ran out of police vans into the streets to break up the mob. They didn't go down easy, and the criminals began to go right after them. The policemen were all accessorized with riot-gear: helmets and batons. Some carried guns, but Dante reaffirmed their mission:

"Hold fire for now!" Dante shouted and looked over at the Sailor Scouts. He and Sirico ran towards them with guns still in hand. The riot was almost deafening, but their voices were heard, "Sailor V?"

"Dante!" Venus ran towards him.

He looked at her, now in her orange uniform, slightly confused, "What happened to your mask?"

"She's Sailor Venus you moron," Sirico reminded his partner.

"Look, there's no time," Venus said, "Sollozzo's the one responsible for Sailor Moon's contract. He works for the Negaverse. We gotta take him down-"

Just as they were talking, a crazy man with a knife lunged after Sailor Venus. Sirico took out his baton and tried to hold off the man. Before Dante could help him, Jupiter gave the criminal a hard punch to the face. She ran into the crowd.

"You guys get Sollozzo," Jupiter shouted to Venus and the officers, "I'll help take care of the mob!" Sailor Mars followed her.

The scene became very violent as the battle between pure good and evil commenced. The police could only avoid violence so much. No shots were fired, but plenty of leg breaking took place as police grabbed hold of the wounded criminals and dragged them into the police vans. Jupiter and Mars continued to help the police officers bring down the mob.

Sailor Moon, Mercury, Venus, and the two sergeants watched as Sollozzo scaled the fire escape.

"Sal!" Dante shouted at him.

Shots fired from Sollozzo's gun. The first two were complete misses, and Sailor Moon's Silver Crystal prevented the other shots from doing anything. As Sollozzo went back to running up the stairs, Sailor Moon removed her tiara.

"Moon Tiara," She shouted as the golden headband glowed with energy, "Magic!"

She threw the accessory with all her might towards the evil man. As the weapon made it's way towards the criminal, he caught it with his bare hands. Only a few Nega-monsters had ever done this. Needless to say, Sailor Moon was very surprised. Sollozzo knew enough about Sailor Moon's tiara not to hold onto it for too long. He threw it hard into the ground causing a slight explosion in the ground. Sailor Venus pushed everyone out of the way. Amy grabbed a hold of Serena.

"What the hell was that?" Sirico shouted.

"He's probably just as strong as any Negaverse monster we've ever faced," Mercury pointed out.

"Yeah," Sailor Venus said holding her breast, "And I've got a busted boob to prove it."

"Well," Dante said, "We're gonna need to scale-" Dante did a double take towards Mina still holding her breast, "Wait what?"

Sirico's eyes opened, "You know," He said staring at Saior Venus, "I worked as a medic back in the army, I could take a look at-"

"Shut up Sirico!" Dante snorted.

"Well I'm going up!" Sailor Moon said as she ran onto the fire escape.

"So am I!" Sailor Venus ran after her.

Mercury, Dante and Sirico followed, but several men blocked the entrance with their bodies. They charged at the three of them. Dante was a top-notch boxer and could take down anyone. Seven hard hits to the face, and one of the criminals was down for the count. Mercury easily kicked another one of them in the face. Sirico managed to get in a fight with a big muscle-guy who pounded on him. The criminal's fists were taking Sirico down. Dante tried to back up his partner, but Mercury simply splashed bubbles into the muscle-man's eyes. He brought his giant hands up to his face and cried as if she had sprayed mace in his eyes. Sirico now hit the man hard. It took several punches but the man eventually fell.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Sirico shouted. "Fighting with a police officer, trying to kill a bunch of girls, and for what? Money?"

"A shitload of money!" The man moaned in-between screams.

Mercury could only bring her hand to her forehead.

While all this was going on, Sailor Moon and Venus ran up the fire-escape trying to catch up with Sollozzo. The clicking of the drug-dealers shoes only intensified the girls' energy. Even with their heels getting caught in the steps occasionally, they didn't hesitate. That is… until Mina heard the cry of one she loved.

Raye screamed. Sailor Moon and Venus stopped and peaked over the side of the fourth story fire escape to see six guys having piled on-top of Sailor Mars. Mina's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets:

"Raye!" She jumped clear off the fire escape. Her heels fell to the Earth right on top of a couple of the men who jumped her girlfriend. She pulled out her chain and whipped them all off of the raven-hair, "Get off of her!"

Sailor Mars jumped up and angrily ignited all of them on fire. The 1500 degree flame was enough to burn the skin off of these men.

"Mars, no fires!" Venus cried out. Raye regained her composure and realized she couldn't do what she was doing.

Mercury splashed all the men with water dousing the fire. They all fell to the ground in pain, "Mars!" The bluenette screamed.

Venus held onto Mars' shoulders. "Take it easy Raye," she said.

Sailor Mars and Venus looked into each other's eyes almost like they were meeting again for the first time.

The crowd was starting to dissipate. Some of the criminals were running away as the police dragged the unlucky ones into the vans.

Sailor Moon chased Sollozzo up the staircase. The drug-dealer reached the roof in no time. He ran ten feet away from the fire-escape and pointed his gun waiting for Sailor Moon to surface. His concentration could not be thwarted by anything.

As she reached for the roof, Serena hesitated. Her eyes paced back and forth. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. It was almost as if she was channeling Raye, meditating for full concentration. Suddenly she pulled out her moonwand and flipped into the air. Sollozzo fired several shots as Sailor Moon's body spun through the air. The shield coming from the Silver Crystal blocked the bullets. Serena extended a leg and slammed right into Sollozzo's face.

A feeling overtook Sailor Venus she had not felt in years. It was as if her body was freezing and burning at the same time; a hammer pounding on her head; gravity pushing her to the ground. Instincts took over and the blonde-haired Scout left the fight scene and ran up the fire-escape.

This same feeling was beginning to get to Mercury, but her hands were tied. While she, Mars, Jupiter, Dante, Sirico and several cops fought the most determined of all criminals, most of the crowd had either run away or was packed in the police vans like sardines. Nevertheless, Mercury turned her head to see Venus running up the staircase. Her concentration was broken when a big muscle built guy began to choke her. Jupiter jumped onto the man wrapping her arm around his throat. The villain unhanded Mercury and tried to shake off the Scout of Thunder.

Venus ran as fast as she could up the staircase.

Sailor Moon wasn't even sure if Jupiter could bring this man down. He may have had a well-built muscular body, but Sollozzo didn't look like any nega-monster she had fought before. He had no tainted skin, no claws on his hands, not even alien eyes. None of Sailor Moon's martial arts skills could take this man down. While her crystal could block bullets, that's where it stopped. Her source of power could do nothing to weaken this man's energy.

Sollozzo found it useless to use his gun, so long as Sailor Moon still had that wand. He took care while boxing her. The princess may have looked anorexic, but she could be surprisingly strong.

The two of them stood there in fighting positions staring into eachother's eyes. They intimidated each other, each of them thought they were more scared than the other. The sun had now peaked over the buildings in the East.

"Why are you doing this?" Sailor Moon asked, "Do you want to know about Beryl, the Negamoon, Tomoe? They tried to destroy the Earth! You're home!"

"You don't think I know that?" Sollozzo snapped, "I couldn't give a fuck what they did. They gave me power, they gave me a reason to live. In this city, you're either the hunter or the hunted. It's a nasty place Sailor Moon!"

"Because of you!" Sailor Moon said, "And this isn't a nasty place. You hear those police officers down there fighting-"

"Don't lecture me!" Sollozzo said with his fists flying at her. Sailor Moon ducked. He didn't land a single blow and they two of them stood their ground again. He inched closer and closer to her, "You should never have come here!"

Sollozzo head-butted her so hard that the heroine flew onto her back. Her moon wand flew out of her hand and slid along the ground. Sailor Venus had finally made it to the roof where the sound of the wand knocking into the wall forced her to look to the ground.

As Sailor Moon attempted to get herself up, Sollozzo's gun appeared in her sight. Her eyes could clearly see every move. The drug-dealer's finger quickly pulled on the trigger. A bullet blew out of the barrel, flying through the air getting closer and closer. Finally, the bullet ripped through Sailor Moon's leotard and pierced her chest.

She lied on her back, her white leotard now becoming covered with blood. Sailor Moon had simply become numb from the shock of the shot. Pain soon seeped in. Her breathing became more and more difficult. She was dying.

Sailor Venus screamed something completely inaudible as she watched her wounded princess. She didn't have time to focus on her because Sollozzo now pointed his gun towards her. Thinking fast, Venus somersaulted onto the ground picking up Sailor Moon's wand. As another bullet raced towards Sailor Venus, a shield escaped the wand just as Venus came down to one knee. The bullet stopped. Venus looked over at Sailor Moon who had turned her head to her.

"Shit!" Sollozzo said as he sped towards her.

Sailor Venus raced towards him and pulled out her chain. She whipped Sollozzo hard in the face. He screamed in pain and held his cheeks in pain. Mina hit him right where his hands held his face. Her strength was too much for Sollozzo to bear, so he kicked her right in her shin. OUCH! Mina limped away in pain. The drug-dealers face revealed a nasty bleeding scar from the chain. His teeth grinded together. His eyes filled with fire. The man charged at Sailor Venus who held the Moon Wand hoping it would do something.

The villain and the heroine wrestled on the ground. The Moon Wand was now knocked away, giving Sollozzo a chance to shoot. But Venus was quick. She managed to shoot out a shot of her crescent beam to knock the man back slightly. The gun had now flown clear off the roof. The beam had barely sapped any of Sollozzo's strength and he went back to wrestling with her on the ground.

"Fucking cunt!" Sollozzo shouted standing on all fours over her.

With his scar now bleeding like crazy, he looked like a Nega-monster. Eventually Sollozzo got a hold of Sailor Venus' chain and wrapped it around her neck. Mina was able to hold her hand in-between the chain and her neck. Still Sollozzo had the power to choke her to death. Mina managed to pull the chain slightly away from her neck in order squeeze out what she wanted to say:

"You will never EVER break-up the Sailor Scouts!"

Sollozzo managed to tighten his grip, "I just killed your princess! It's over. You don't have the power to destroy me Sailor Venus!"

GUNSHOT!

The sound of the gunshot suddenly forced Sollozzo to loosen his grip. Mina could pull the chain off of her neck. The man stood over her, his eyes widened as he looked down his shirt. Blood engulfed his shirt. Mina backed away from him. Sollozzo managed to turn around to see his assassin:

Dante! Sollozzo looked at his enemy holding the same gun he had used to shoot Sailor Moon. Dante stood there with a grave look on his face. But Sollozzo smiled as he fell to his back and took his last breaths.

"Well done Dante!" He whispered.

Dante said nothing but put his gun down to his side. Sirico appeared next to him.

"You all take care-" Sollozzo took one last breath and collapsed.

"SERENA!" A shout came from Sailor Mercury as she ran towards her Princess on her back bleeding on the rooftop. Sailor Moon watched as her blue-haired soldier kneeled before her. She could see the wound through her leotard. "Oh My God!" Amy began crying as she threw both of her gloves off and lifted Sailor Moon's leotard. The bullet had hit her right the chest, maybe even hitting her heart. "No!" Mercury cried, "No, no no!"

With her bare hands she kept pressure on the wound. Venus immediately ran over to where Mercury was looking at her princess.

"Amy," Serena whispered in pain.

"Don't say anything Serena," Amy said, "Save your strength, we're gonna get you out of here."

"Amy," she whispered again almost sounding like she was going to die, "I love you!"

"Do not say that!" Amy cried. She could barely catch her breath. Tears also came down Venus' eyes. "Do not say that Serena, you are not going to die! We're going to get you to a hospital!"

"That's right," Venus said.

Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter appeared from the fire escape to see Amy and Venus kneeling before their wounded princess. Dante had just finished checking Sollozzo's pulse as he stood up to see the wounded girl. Sirico was standing overhead shocked.

"All units," Sirico's radio went off, "Area on Church street is secure. I repeat area on Church Street is secure."

"Oh my God!" Raye screamed as she ran towards Sailor Moon. Jupiter immediately followed. They gathered around their princess.

"This is sergeant Sirico," the officer spoke into his radio, "Sollozzo is dead, but we have an officer down at the top of the building. We need medics now!"

"Oh my God," Mars said, "He shot her?"

"Serena," Venus ignored her lover as her white gloved hands grabbed a hold of the odango's pale skin. Her eyes lazily looked into Venus, "I want you to listen to me! You are not going to go like this! We're going to get you out of here! We're gonna get you to a hospital, they're gonna patch up that wound, you're gonna get all the ice-cream you can eat, and we're going to go home and you're going to have hot sex with Amy!"

Serena's eyes vacillated back and forth.

"Yes," Amy said trying to crack a smile, "She's absolutely right!"

"Well," Serena said weakly, "I do like ice-cream."

"There you go," Venus smiled with tears in her eyes. "That's the Serena I know!"

Serena suddenly closed her eyes and her face was filled with pain. She moaned loudly.

"Hold on Sailor Moon!" Raye said. She stood up and yelled to the officers, "Get some fucking doctors up here now!"

"All units, all units," Sirico tried the radio again, "I repeat we need immediate medical attention!"

"Please Serena," Amy's tears could no stop, "I will never leave your side again! I promise!"

"Sollozzo's gone Serena," Jupiter said, "There's no more bounty on your head. Things can go back to the way they were!"

"Yeah," Sailor Venus said, "We can be the Sailor Scouts again! We can't be the Sailor Scouts without our princess."

Sailor Moon took one last breath and collapsed into unconsciousness.

"SERENA NO!" Amy screamed.


	14. Chapter 14 The Aftermath

**CHAPTER 14: THE AFTERMATH**

Sailor Jupiter paced the floor of the New York Downtown Hospital.

There were several officers standing around to protect the famous Sailor Moon. Sergeant Dante took a drink from his flask. Any time a fellow officer was wounded, a feeling of guilt and remorse caused him to drink. He had never met the woman who at this moment was now in critical condition in the operating room. Yet he felt like Sailor Moon was indeed part of his team.

She had put her own life on the line to take down the drug-dealer that had eluded him for so long. Sollozzo had met his maker, but he didn't want Sailor Moon to do the same.

Sirico sat down in the waiting room talking on the phone while texting on Dante's. His phone was now floored with questions and comments about the incident on Church Street. On his own phone, he explained the situation to the Police Commissioner:

"Yes, I'm serious, Sollozzo is dead." Silence. "Almost all of them, a few guys from the mob ran away, but we arrested 126 people." Silence. "No serious injuries, but we do have one in critical condition." Silence. "Sailor Moon." More silence, Sirico rolled his eyes. "No this is not a joke. We're in the hospital with her right now." Silence. "Sailor V is out here."

Sailor V, or Venus, sat in one of the chairs leaning her forehead into her hand. She was still wearing her full orange uniform but there was a bandage on her leg. Sitting right next to her was Sailor Mars: her legs spread out, her gloved arms dangling off to the sides, her head against the wall. Sailor Mars seemed to stare directly into the bright lights in the ceiling. Sitting off to the side of the chair were Luna and Artemis. Luna had her eyes closed trying to take in what had just happened. Artemis consoled her. Sailor Jupiter paced back towards the Scouts' chairs.

"Well if anyone can save her," Jupiter stopped to talk to Raye, "It's Amy."

"I've never seen her like that," Raye said silently, "She wouldn't leave her side. She just kept arguing with the doctors until Dante made them take her in."

Jupiter chuckled slightly, "And Amy's gonna be the one to save her. All that studying and training to be a doctor, well this is the time."

There was hesitation. Sailor Mars sighed.

"I dunno," she said coldly, "The doctor did say her wound looks fatal."

Sailor Venus fault back tears. Jupiter and Mars looked right at her.

"This is all my fault," Venus brought her head back up, "This is all my fault. I made this happen."

Sailor Jupiter knelt before her, "Mina, it's not your fault." She said.

"It is," Mina interrupted, "If I had just listened to you guys from the beginning, none of this would have happened."

"Mina-" Jupiter tried to calm her down. She grabbed her hands.

Venus was really crying now, "If I had just done what you guys did… But no I had to go out and be Sailor V again. It's all my fault!" She buried her head into her hands."

"STOP IT!" Raye cried so loud everyone turned to see her. Sirico looked up from texting on his phone. Dante nearly spilled his drink. Mina looked right at her. Sailor Mars got up and grabbed a hold on Sailor Venus' hands. Jupiter backed away. Venus stood up until she was eye to eye with the fire scout.

"Mina," Sailor Mars didn't seem to care if everyone knew what Venus' real name was, and it didn't seem Venus was making a big deal about it either. "I don't blame you for what happened. You did what you thought was right. And it was right."

Venus just stared at her.

"I was wrong," Raye found it hard to say that, "You're Sailor Venus. I'm Sailor Mars. And Serena is Sailor Moon. By walking away from that, Sollozzo won. He split us up. If Jupiter and I had been there with you two, this wouldn't have happened."

"But if Amy and I hadn't left," Mina interjected, "We wouldn't have split up in the first place."

Luna felt she need to step in. She stood before the three scouts.

"Take it easy scouts. We've been through worse. There's no finger-pointing here, nobody is at fault. Sailor Moon made a choice to fight. I told her to run but she wouldn't do it."

"And if Sailor Moon survives-" Artemis chimed in.

"She will!" Jupiter cracked her knuckles.

The white cat continued: "There won't be any bounty on her head anymore. Venus, you found the man who was responsible for all this and you took him down. As far as we're concerned, that makes you a hero."

Mina sniffed in her tears, "It'll all be for nothing if Sailor Moon doesn't make it."

"Stop saying that!" Sailor Mars said. She was now crying. "I'm sorry for everything I said Mina. If you want to go out and fight crime, I'll be there with you. If you want to stay home and just TV, I'll watch with you. I don't care what happens to us. I just want to do it with you Minako Aino, Sailor Venus, codename Sailor V!"

They immediately embraced and cried together. A tear came down Lita's eye. Mars consoled her blonde companion with a kiss. The brunette came up to them and put her arms around both of them. As the three embraced each other, Sirico could not help but look at them wishing he could join in. Dante walked over towards him.

"Don't even think about it!" He said.

Sirico looked at his partner who took another drink.

Just at that moment, the same doctor who had told them of Sailor Moon's condition walked into the room. The three scouts let go of each other and moved towards him. Sirico got up from his chair and followed Dante towards the doctor. Luna and Artemis inched forward.

The doctor nodded 'yes'.

Venus started shaking with relief, "She's gonna be all right?"

"Be honest with you," the doctor said, "There was no hope for her the minute she came in. But that blue-haired girl, she wouldn't give up. She got the bullet out and healed the internal injuries."

Venus began crying tears of joy. Raye hugged her friend.

"Oh," Jupiter looked to the ceiling, "Way to go Amy!"

Dante sighed and took another drink.

"I knew she was gonna be fine," Sirico said smiling.

Dante decided not to respond to his partner.

"Anyway," the doctor said, "You can go back if you want. That girl heals like she's from outer-space or something."

Inside the hospital room, Amy (now with her gloves back on) would not take her hands off of Serena. She was still Sailor Moon, her tiara secured on her head and her gloves still on, but her leotard and skirt were replaced by a hospital gown. Amy's tears had by now subsided, but her over-emotional relief was still very visible. Her gloved hands were on Serena's face, her lips locked with her lover's. Mercury pulled away for a second.

"I guess you get something special now," Amy smiled playfully.

"Yeah," Sailor Moon said with a weak voice, "Ice cream!"

Sailor Mercury just laughed happy to hear that her ditzy girlfriend was okay. She kissed her again.

The door flew open. The doctor was the first to appear and was shocked to see Amy still making out with his patient. Sailor Mars and Jupiter appeared next and watched the two lovebirds like it was no big deal.

"Hey!" Jupiter mimicked a New York accent, "Look at this girl over here!"

Mercury moved away from Sailor Moon who smiled to see her friends come in. "Lita! Did you bring me ice-cream?"

"Oh my God," Raye said holding her hand to her chest, "You scared the beJesus out of us Meatball-head!"

Venus simply put her hands to her mouth and tears came down her eyes.

Dante and Sirico stood by the doorway.

Lita and Raye hugged their princess. "The Sailor Scouts are all reunited!" Sailor Jupiter said.

"Thanks Lita," Sailor Moon corrected herself, "I mean Jupiter," She smiled, "But seriously," she frowned, "Where's my ice-cream?"

"Hey Doc," Lita turned to the doctor, "Can we get some ice-cream up here?"

The doctor didn't respond, he just looked at his clip-board. "Okay Sailor Moon," the doctor said, "You're chest wound is healing remarkably well, what your blue-haired friend did to you is beyond any science I understand, but you'll still need to get lots of rest."

"Yes," Mercury took over, "You had heat penetration and some cavitation. The bullet missed your left ventricle, but did hit your esophagus and your diaphragm. The bullet was successfully extracted and I was able to help heal your organs. Otherwise they would have been gone. You're going to experience some mild non-cardiac chest pains, but your body should stabilize within no time."

There was silence from everyone, even the doctor.

"Oh Amy," Serena smiled, "I missed not understand a single word you just said!"

Amy kissed her princess again.

"I can't imagine what it must have been like," Mars said, "When you came to."

"She leapt onto the patient and kissed her," The doctor said without a smile on his face, "I would have stopped her, but it seemed to be helping her condition."

Mina's tears were becoming harder to ignore. Sailor Moon frowned and looked at her friend. Mercury let go of the princess and turned her head. Now all eyes were on Venus.

"What's wrong Mina?" Sailor Moon asked with concern in her voice. Nobody really seemed to care that they were calling each other by their real names. The cops and the doctor were people they could trust.

"I'm just glad you're okay," Sailor Venus said as she made her way towards the bed. Mina grabbed a hold of her princess and kissed her on the lips. "I'm sorry for everything!"

"Sorry?" Sailor Moon pushed her friend back. It seemed that her strength was normal again. "You beat the guy who wanted me dead."

"Uh," Sirico pointed to Dante, "Actually Dante was-"

Dante closed his eyes and raised his hand. Sirico stopped in mid-sentence.

"We should have all been fighting together in the first place!" Sailor Moon lectured looking over at Luna who sat near the door. Luna didn't say anything.

Sirico's phone chimed. He opened it and read a text-message. His eyes widened. He handed it over to Dante who read it over very carefully. His eyes then pointed to Sailor Moon and Venus. He smiled.

All the scouts were looking at him. "What is it Dante?" Mercury asked.

Dante kept his eyes on the phone as his legs moved towards Sailor Moon and Venus, "Well," He said, "According to the NYPD commissioner, Sailor Moon will be getting a NYPD Purple Heart."

"A Purple heart?" Sailor Moon said confused; she started to whine, "I don't want my heart to be purple!"

Raye rolled her eyes.

"But Sailor Moon," Mercury said, "Isn't in the NYPD."

"Well as the commissioner sees it," Dante continued, "All of you are honorary members of the NYPD for helping us take down Sollozzo. And you Sailor V," He hesitated as he smiled at Mina. The blonde scout was anxious to hear what he was about to say, "This isn't official yet, but It looks like you're gonna be receiving the NYPD Medal of Valor."

Everyone looked to Mina. She stood there and smiled embarrassed. "Thank you sir." She saluted him. Dante saluted back.

"Congratulations Sailor Venus," Sirico smiled, "And listen, if you ever want to hang out and get some pizza some time-"

Dante rolled his eyes.

"Oh my God!" Sailor Moon cried out smiling goofy-like, "I love pizza!"

"Really?" Sirico was smiling just as goofy at the wounded princess, "I bet you don't love it as much as me!"

"I bet you I love it more!"

As the two of them continued to babble on like little girls about which one of them like pizza more. Sailor Mars and Dante looked to each other annoyed.

"So Sailor V," Dante said as the elevator descended. Dante and Sirico stood in one corner of the elevator. Sailor Moon was in a wheelchair (Hospital rules). Mercury stood behind the princess, her hand reaching down to hold Serena's, with Jupiter standing next to the bluenette. Sailor Mars stood by Venus holding her waste. Luna was on Mercury's shoulder, and Artemis was on Mina's. There were a couple of uniformed officers with them. "Is there any way we can convince you and Mercury to stay on the team?"

"I don't think so Dante," Sailor Venus said to him in an honest voice. She turned to Raye. "I got another team I have to stay with." Raye smiled and kiss her on the cheek.

"Oh Mina," Sailor Moon said, "You can still work with the cops-"

Just as she finished her thought the door opened. Dante's smile faded as he saw what stood before him. Something he dreaded more than anything.

"Oh shit!" Dante said softly.

Bright lights went off as dozens of members of the paparazzi rushed towards them. Sirico and the two officers pushed the press back as they questioned the Scouts and officers:

"Sailor Moon how long have you been in New York?"

"Which one of you is really Sailor V?"

"Sailor Moon what do you call that hairstyle?"

"Okay okay," Sirico said as they all moved forward trying to clear the way, "Back it up people, we got a girl in a wheelchair here." The press practically shoved their microphones and cameras in everyone's faces. Sailor Mars broke away from Venus and helped the officers to push people back.

"Sergeant Dante," A lady from the press came up to the dark-brown haired officer, "Cindy Pearl, New York Times. Is it true that you were the one to terminate the drug-dealer known as Sollozzo."

"I have no comment at this time," Dante waved his hand, "We'll have a press conference outside the station this afternoon."

They all finally made it outside where more members of the press and network news stood outside waiting for them. A huge crowd was gathered around the hospital cheering for the famous Japanese super-hero. News-vans were parked all along the red zone. Cameras and boom-stands centered on Sailor Moon. The people behind them all spoke at the same time:

"Sailor Moon, NBC News, do you plan to continue fighting crime in New York?"

"This is CBS News, do you have anything to say for your fans here in the city?"

"FoxNews, do you think the country is being destroyed by the liberal socialist administration?"

"Hey guys!" Sailor Jupiter interrupted, "The woman just came out of the Hospital."

"You're making her uncomfortable!" Mercury said.

"Doesn't anyone want to talk about Sailor Venus?" Venus raised her hands trying to show off.

Sailor Moon simply couldn't contain herself having all this press around her. Even if it may have been a bad idea, she decided to jump out of the wheel chair. All of the scouts and police officers watched her in disbelief. She stood as if she had never been shot. Cameras and microphones were there to capture it all.

"I," She said aloud raising her gloved arm into the sky, "AM Sailor Moon!" She did her usual hand gesturing routine, "I fight for love and justice, the pretty suited soldier." The large crowd was screaming even louder, almost as if The Beatles were there. "And to all evil doers in New York City, I say on behalf of the moon," She hesitated the famous lines, "I will right wrongs and triumph over evil, and THAT means YOU!" She pointed to the cameras.

The crowd erupted in applause. The other Sailor Scouts could not help but stand with their princess.


	15. Chapter 15 The Slumber Party

**CHAPTER 15: THE SLUMBER PARTY**

_"Our top story this evening is of course the appearance of Sailor Moon."_

The anchorman read the top of the 11:00 news as Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus, both still in full uniform (gloves, shoes and tiaras included) sat on the couch. Mina had her head on Raye's shoulder. They both held each other's hands.

_"Sailor V has been reported working with the NYPD the past week, she is now nowhere to be found. Experts are wondering if a member of Sailor Moon's team is actually the masked Sailor V."_

"Yeah it's me!" Jupiter laughed from the kitchen. She too was still in full uniform having a late-snack. Mina laughed and Raye shook her head in amusement.

_"Sailor Moon and her Sailor Scouts helped take down the notorious heroin-dealer known as Sollozzo. He had gathered a mob together by Ground Zero in an attempt to assassinate Sailor Moon and her four Sailor Scouts. Police apprehended the scene arresting 130 criminals, some of which have been on New York's top ten most wanted list. New York Police sergeant Sebastian Dante was responsible for terminating the criminal along with his partner sergeant Paul Sirico. Dante had a press statement this afternoon."_

The screen turned to Dante and Sirico standing outside the police station. Dante read a statement about what had happened:

_"I was forced to shoot Sollozzo on the spot. The man was responsible for shooting Sailor Moon, I am very happy to say she is doing fine. Sergeant Sirico, myself, and the city of New York are grateful to the Sailor Scouts for helping us take down this dangerous man along with bringing many of the city's criminals into custody. After years of chasing this man, the streets of New York City are much safer without Sollozzo."_

_"YEAH!"_ Sirico interrupted in a child-like manner looking directly into the camera, _"Go Sailor Scouts!"_

Dante paused and gave Sirico an annoyed look. Sirico looked guilty. Dante turned back to the cameras with anger in his voice, _"I would also like to request a new partner-"_

The scene was interrupted switching back to the news anchorman, _"The mayor will be rewarding Sergeant Dante by promoting him to Captain of his precinct. Sergeant Sirico will become a Lieutenant."_

"Way to go guys!" Mina shouted at the TV.

_"Sailor Moon and her Sailor Scouts are expected to be honored by the Mayor. Sailor V was supposed to receive the NYPD Medal of Valor. However, because of Sailor V's disappearance, and upon Captain Dante's recommendation, Sailor Venus will be receiving this award instead. Once again experts are insisting that Sailor V is Sailor Venus, but Lieutenant Sirico insisted this is not the case:"_

Back to Sirico and Dante, Dante spoke:

_"We have no comment about that at this time-"_

Sirico immediately interrupted: _"That's ridiculous! Sailor V is not Sailor Venus. Sailor V wears glasses! Sailor Venus doesn't!"_

Dante brought his hand to his forehead.

_"She'd just take them off when she's Sailor Venus?"_ A reported asked.

_"Well that doesn't make any sense,"_ Sirico said, _"How would she be able to see?"_

Sailor Mars turned to her girlfriend, "You feeling better?"

Venus turned to see the raven-hair. The blonde smiled, "Yeah."

Sailor Mars leaned into kiss her blonde girlfriend. Mina put her hands on Raye's face closing her eyes as their lips softly pressed against each other.

Sailor Moon's room was pitch black. She, in full uniform, lied on the king-sized bed face down, her gloved hands underneath the pillow, the side of her head on top. She lied over the covers. Her eyes were wide open as she stared at the shaded window. Her eyes were filled with uncertainty. The events of what had happened over the past week, especially today, were still sinking in. Every once in a while, she closed her eyes and felt small shocks of pain in her chest. A knock came through the door. A blue-haired Sailor Soldier brought light into the dark room. Like all of them, Sailor Mercury was in full uniform. Apparently, it didn't dawn on any of them to change back into their civilian uniforms. Or perhaps they were prepared just in case any other criminals tried to come after them. Serena lifted her head towards the door to see her friend.

"Hey," Amy said as she came through the door. She left it open.

"Hey," Serena smiled, brought her hands out from under the pillow and turned to her back.

Amy lied down on the bed facing her girlfriend. They were taciturn. Amy lifted Serena's gloved fingers and softly ran her own fingers across them. Serena circled her thumb around Amy's. Both of them chuckled.

"How are you feeling?" Mercury asked.

Serena sighed, "I'm fine. Only hurts once in a while."

Mercury sat up and grabbed a hold of the blonde's skirt. "Can I see?"

Serena nodded and sat up. Mercury pulled up the uniform from Sailor Moon's blue skirt. The skirt was attached to the leotard. Serena lifted her arms. As the leotard slowly rolled off, a large bandaged appeared near the top of the girl's diaphragm. Her breasts revealed themselves and the uniform came off; Sailor Moon's long odango hair slipping out of the discarded collar of the shirt.

"Lie back," Mercury said.

Sailor Moon did as her lover wished. As her body lied to the ground, Mercury softly brought her gloved fingertips to the wounded girl's lower chest. Serena chuckled slightly almost as if she was being tickled.

"I've never really noticed how cold your fingertips are," Serena said.

"Why do think I wear gloves," Mercury smiled. She could feel Sailor Moon's flesh not just through her fingertips, but through the bandage as well. What was a horrible gaping wound earlier in the operating room almost now felt like a simple scar. Her cold hands actually brought warmth and relief to the Princess' body.

She began to sigh, "I was scared today Amy. I though this might have been the end for me."

Amy's face became very grave as she continued to rub her chest, "I don't think you were as scared as I was Serena. I thought I might lose you. To lose you after having been separated," She hesitated, "I meant what I said back there. I will never leave you again Sailor Moon."

Amy's hands moved up towards Serena's breasts. She sat on top of her pelvis. Serena's eyes stared into Amy's, "Sailor A's going to keep fighting crime in this city." Sailor Moon said inching her lips ever much closer to Amy's, "But Sailor M is going to fight with her."

"I look forward to it," Amy said and the two embraced in a deep kiss. Mercury lied on top of her girlfriend, though careful not to press against her chest.

Two silhouettes appeared through the light of the door. Mercury and Moon broke their kiss to see Mars and Jupiter standing in the doorway.

"Oh sorry guys," Raye said, "I just wanted to make sure you were okay Serena."

Serena laughed, "Oh, does that mean you actually care about me Raye?"

Mars rolled her eyes.

"Admit it Raye," Serena teased, "You were worried about me."

"You should have seen her crying in the waiting room," Lita said as she sat onto the other side of the bed.

"I didn't cry!" Raye complained and hesitated, "All right maybe a little."

Lita rubbed her gloved hand across Sailor Moon's chest, "Amy making you feel better?"

"Of course she is," Sailor Moon turned to her blue-haired girlfriend.

"Listen," Sailor Jupiter said, "You don't mind if we join you?"

"Oh please," Serena motioned for her to lie on the large bed with her.

Lita reached her head across Sailor Moon for Amy, "You got a hell of a girlfriend saving your life like that." Lita gave Amy a peck on the lips. Raye laid down on the edge of the bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"Hey," Serena said playfully, "Get your own girlfriend."

"I don't have anybody," Lita said, "There's an odd number of Scouts in this apartment."

"I'm just kidding Lita," Serena laughed, "Of course you're always welcome to join us."

"Speaking of which," Mercury said, "Where's Sailor-"

A knock on the door interrupted Mercury's words. It was Sailor Venus standing alone silhouetted by the light in the doorway. "Can I come in?"

All of the scouts looked at her in a playful way. "What the password?" Serena said as she folded her arms.

Mina help up a wrapped chocolate bar, "Ice-Cream?"

"Yay!" Serena sat up and clapped her hands like a little girl. Mina handed Sailor Moon the bar of cream and sugar.

"Come over here Mina," Raye patted the edge of the bed. Mina climbed onto the edge of the bed and held onto her black-haired girlfriend.

"Oh boy," Serena said with a chocolate covered face, "We're having a slumber party."

Raye sighed and rolled her eyes, "Serena's still 13. She never grew up."

Serena frowned at Sailor Mars with ice-cream in her mouth, "You are so mean Raye! I got back from the hospital and I never got that ice-cream you promised me."

"I didn't promise it to you," Raye chuckled and pointed to Mina, "She did!"

"By the way Amy," Mina said as she looked over at the bluenette. Mina was sounding like her old happy self-again, "Didn't you promise Sailor Moon something as well?"

There was silence as all eyes fell on Amy. She raised her eyebrows.

"Well," Serena said finishing up her chocolate bar, "Amy and I were having an intimate moment," Serena hesitated and brought her ice-cream bar up to Amy's face. Amy took a very slow lick of the bar with her tongue. Serena turned back to her friends, "Until you guys all showed up."

"Well," Sailor Venus said, "Maybe we can all share Amy with you tonight."

"Don't you want to be with Raye tonight?" Serena asked.

"Of course I do," Mina rubbed Raye's boobs from outside her shirt, "But I haven't seen you or Lita in a while either."

"Fuck the slumber-party," Lita said, "We're gonna have an orgy party tonight."

All the girls laughed at the idea except for Amy.

"Wait guys," Mercury said, "Sailor Moon is still recovering, maybe we should take it easy tonight."

Mina, Raye, and Lita all nodded their heads. "Yeah," Lita said.

"No no no no no!" Sailor Moon said, "You promised me Amy. You're not the kind of girl who goes back on a promise." She pulled her girlfriend forward and began to reach under her shirt. Amy closed her eyes and sighed. The two ended up making out and stripping with each other. The pain in Sailor Moon's chest had practically evaporated.

Mars pined Venus down to the ground. She had a dominatrix look on her face, "All right Sailor V!" She growled, "You left the Sailor Scouts." She grabbed the blonde's face and smiled evil-like. "And now, in the name of Mars, I will punish you!" Raye bit Mina's lip and ran her legs and arms all across the blonde's body. Mina moaned in bliss at Raye's dominating attitude.

Sailor Jupiter sat on the bed. She looked to her left; Sailor Moon and Mercury were kissing each other ever so softly. She looked to her right; Sailor Mars and Venus were going at each other like wild animals. She looked forward and sighed. Her sadness was suddenly interrupted as she felt something squeezing her pelvis. She looked down to see two hands reaching for her: One belonging to Sailor Moon, the other belonging to Sailor Venus.

It was going to be a long night of reunion and pleasure.

**- EPILOGUE -**

The jewelry store on 7th avenue was a sight of horror as two man dressed in all-black pointed their guns at the poor elderly woman behind the counter. She put all the money in the register and several pieces of jewelry into the bag. The other guy had already cleared out everything else in the store. The two men laughed as she finished putting everything in the bag. The theif before the counter tightened up his bag and turned around. He suddenly stopped and dropped the bag. His partner turned around and froze as well.

Standing before both of them were the five Sailor Scouts.

(NOTES: Thanks for reading my story, please review and let me know what you think!)


End file.
